Come back to me sir
by markab
Summary: Updated Summery: The trials and tribulations of Molly Dawes and the Captain she's in-love with. Post TV series. More fluff than war! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'Our Girl' or it's chararcters.**_

_**XXX**_

_**A/N: In the case that Captain James might be dead and buried in Episode 5, a piece set after Afghanistan. I've deliberately kept them addressing eachother as Sir and Dawes because now it's become more of the banter and affection between them.**_

_**XXX**_

"You are not my usual type Dawes"

Molly linked her arm into Captain James's as they walked up Piccadilly circus, she smiled at him, "Oh I know i'm not sir...I bet your usual type are all larlie dar"

He smirked but didn't make comment, she laughed out loud, "I fought so! Well, I'm telling you somefink for nothing, you are haven't seen anyfing yet"

"Promises, promises"

Molly stopped on the curb, Captain James looked about them and frowned, "Why are we stopping...are we in danger of an ambush Dawes?"

Molly playfully slapped him on the shoulder, "Now you are being silly! No...I was finking about what you said last night"

Captain James turned from the steady flow of London traffic and looked at her, "oh? I said a lot of things Dawes, you are going to have to elaborate..."

"We did _your_ night...that poxy pub in the country...you said I could pick where we go tonight"

Captain James had already spotted the object of Molly's destination across the way.

"A nightclub...", he said widening his brown eyes.

Molly raised her eyebrows, "What sup sir, you never been in a nightclub before?"

He pulled a face, "It's been a fair while..."

Molly shrugged, "I suppose we don't have to go in...we can just go somewhere else.."

"No no...if I said you could pick where we go tonight...then it's your decision and we go..come on then, lets not stand here and look at it...I'll lead the way shall I"

Molly had to smirk as she still tagged onto his arm and he lead the way across the road to the club.

He stopped short of the queue, "Am I dressed for this?"

Molly looked at him in his checkered shirt and Jeans, "You'll do sir...but your shirt could've have done with an iron..."

She then grabbed his hand and pulled him along after her.

XXX

Inside the music was deafening. And hordes of 20 something youth clubbing the night away. Up at the bar, Molly turned, "so what's your poison sir?"

Captain James looked down at her, "doesn't look like I've got much choice Dawes, it's going to have to be a lager"

"Me too"

Captain James already had his wallet out, "I'll get these..."

Molly was quick to make him put it away, "No...I said I was gettin them in, and I am!"

Once they were finally served, they took their drinks to a table and looked over the railing to the dance floor.

"Fancy a dance sir?"

He was like the rabbit in the head-lights, "errr...no...well...I don't actually _do _dancing...but...you can, and I'll gladly watch..."

Molly laughed, "oh yeah, I know your game sir...this dress is so tight you just want to have a good old perve at my backside!"

Captain James chuckled at her, "Oh come off it...would I do that?"

Molly took a sip of her drink, "You used to all the time in Afghan...don't you think I never noticed ya...because I did"

"Just as long as no one else did...anyway...are you going to have this jig about or what...?"

"Jig about? You are funny sir..."

"Are you teasing me Dawes? If you are I'm going to have to put you over my knee when we get back"

Molly stood up and smiled at him, "really sir? Well I best tease you a whole lot more then, won't I..."

And with that Captain James sat back and watched Molly walk down the catwalk towards the dance floor, he smiled at her when she wiggled her backside at him.

XXX

Later, they grabbed themselves a kebab to share, Captain James grabbed a handful of the fries and shoved them into his gob.

Molly held onto the box and found it highly amusing to watch, "blimey sir, you are turning into one of the locals"

"Your influence Dawes"

Molly considered him a bit as they walked on further up the street, it was beginning to drizzle.

"I've never had a boyfriend like you before sir"

Captain James turned around and pulled a frown at her, "What do you mean? Oh, someone who knows how to treat a girl rather than some scally who thinks a quick drink and a shag up the alley is a showing a girl a good time"

"How do _you_ know my usual type?", then she burst out laughing, "Soz...but I was never that desperate"

They both walked further on then Molly paused, she placed her hand into his, "I wish you don't have to go"

Captain James binned the kebab box and took her other hand, "You know I have to go...do you know where you are going to be at?"

"No sir...just not with you and that makes me sad"

Captain James held her gaze, "me too...and I'm sure time will pass..."

"Come back to me sir"

He had to smile back at her, "I will..."

They carried on up the street towards the night bus stop, "So...back to your camp then Dawes..."

Molly wasn't looking forward to that.

"Gor blimey...now that's a whole different ball game...when you see my lot you'll wished you'd stayed in Afghan sir"

He kissed her on the lips as they jumped on the night bus, "I think I'll be the judge of that Dawes, don't you..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE END.

_**Let me know what you think...it's all abit fluff I know...but I was thinking about doing one when Captain James goes to the estate and meets Molly's Mum and Dad.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'Our Girl' or it's chararcters.**_

_**XXX**_

_**A/N: Just an add on to the last. The morning after.**_

_**XXX**_

In an oversized checkered shirt, Molly Dawes put the toast on the rack.

"Mum when was the last time you cleaned this grill...?"

Her mother turned her head round from reading the paper, "Ereee, you know when I was telling you about that opportunity of getting a job as a classroom assistant, I might be starting work next week Molls...get me outta the house wont it, and your dad seems to be coming to terms with it"

Molly shook her head as she peered into the fridge, "'ave we got any butter mum?"

Mother shrugged in her dressing gown, "Dunno...might be some stork left if you're not fussed"

"Ahhff...no fanks"

She looked up to see Captain James's head pop around the corner, "Is it alright to use the bathroom...?"

Mother's head was on a swivel and open-mouthed. Molly, very aware of mother staring was all fingers and thumbs, "Errmm...yeah...I fink my sisters out of there now..."

He nodded and looked at Mother, "Morning"

Molly,now conscious that his bum was sticking out of the towel ushered him back upstairs.

"Nice arse...where did you find him?"

Molly binned the toast, and pushed back her tangled hair "I fink I might take him to the café on the corner..is it still there?"

Mother blew out a chuckle, "What, greasy Cliffs? Yeah...I don't fink environmentals closed him down yet"

Molly went to the stairs, Mother stopped her, "So come on then Molls...who is he?"

"Just someone"

"He looks posh...is he posh?"

"No Mum...he's just not from around 'ere"

"That figures"

Molly ran up the stairs and went into the bath room, Captain James immediately had his hands over his modesty, "Hey...steady on Dawes"

She laughed,"Oh, I forgot to mention that the locks broke...good job my mums not up here, a?"

He lathered up in some soap, "Your Mother looked a bit shocked...is she okay with me staying over"

Molly brushed her teeth, "She had no choice did she...not with us walking in at gone 2 in the morning"

"Well, I'll be out of your way in a moment...I just need to get going"

Molly rinsed her mouth out and looked at him, "must be a bit of an eye opener for you, hey sir..."

He stopped the taps and grabbed the towel off from the rail, it was bright pink, he dried his face, "Not at all Dawes...it's all very...you"

Molly didn't know how to take that, she plastered on a parting smile and went back to the bedroom

Captain James following not long after her, he picked up his boxer shorts and looked at her, "You are going to have to excuse me Dawes, but I'm going to have to do a very blokey thing and turn these inside out until I get home"

Molly just sat on the bed, her plastered on grin was quickly fading.

He pulled his pants on and then sat next to her on the bed, "have I done something?"

Molly met his gaze, "I hated to have to of brought you here...I wished we'd stayed at some posh hotel in town..."

He smiled back at her, "I know what this is all about Molly...and it doesn't matter..."

"But it _does matter"_

He waved a hand out in front of him, "Why does it matter?"

"Because..back in Afghan I always thought you were way out of my league and told you so..."

"I remember...when you thought I might get myself blown sky-high"

Molly sighed, "You are right about what you said last night, sir...me and you...we _are_ different, and I'm betting ya that if I never joined the army then we wouldn't have ever met"

Captain James moved and then knelt in front of her, his eyes holding hers, "You know how I feel...I've told you haven't I...", he smirked, "...I showed you last night...unless you think I'm a crap shag, Dawes, but I can't be good at everything"

She linked his hands, "now you mention it there is room for improvement sir so I think another few sessions are in aid for"

He looked cheekily back at her, "anytime Dawes...just not now...I really have to go, I am going to be so late getting back"

Molly watched him pull on his jeans and looked at her for his shirt she wrapped it around her, there was an awkward pause because she didn't want him to go, she stood, "You have got time for a bit of brekky? Please sir..."

He relented with a sigh, "You are so getting me into trouble Dawes...this will be a blemish on my perfect record...but for you...it's worth it"

XXX

Both getting dressed and downstairs, Molly was faced with dad as well as Mum at the table. He looked up to see Captain James follow Molly to the back door, "I won't be long Mum...we're just off to the café"

Dad looked at Captain James, he looked back at him and like a gentleman he extended his arm to him, "Mr Dawes...I hope you don't mind me stopping over for the night"

Molly screwed her face up, "you don't need _his _permission"

Mum was looking at the captain mulling it over, then she said, "are we going to be seeing more of you then..."

He glanced at Molly with a smile, "I sincerely hope so Mrs Dawes"

"Awwww, you are lovely...very gentlemanly...int he very gentlemanly Dave..."

Dad nodded, "yeah"

The captain went through the door and dad held Molly back, "Who is he? It's not someone you've just picked up..."

Mother chipped in,"very different from whathisname...Smurf was it"

Molly ignored her, "dad...it's not like that...we've know each other a while..."

Mum screwed her face up as she cleared away the coffee mugs, "a while? But you've only been back two minutes love"

"We was in Afghanistan together...He's my Captain..."

She wished she hadn't opened her big gob now, by the look of the pair of them, "anyway...see ya laters"

"Isn't that against..whatsit?", frowned dad.

Molly gave him parting rolling of the eyeballs, "What do you fink this is, the 40s? I see ya laters..."

XXX

Outside, Captain James took Molly's hand and they walked up the road, "So come on them...what did they say?"

"Mum said you have a lovely arse"

"...apart from that"

"She just asked who you were that's all...so I told'em"

He shrugged, "I'm guessing I'm not what they expected"

"Mum finks you're well posh..."

"Well I'm never that Dawes...It's just where I come from"

They stopped outside the cafe, "I hope you've gotta strong stomach, sir...it'll need to be led liked to eat in here"

Captain James was first through the door, "I've seen and been in worst places than this...come on...lets make the most of the little time we've got left of each other..."

"Yeah, just wish it wasn't 'ere"

XXX

At the station Captain James was in a hurry to get his train. Molly looked up at the board and then to him, "You've got 2 minutes from where I am standing"

Captain James took her hands, "I'll call you"

"When?"

"When I can..."

She was aware of the hustle and bustle of the station around them.

"You best go sir..."

Without warning, he pulled her up against him and kissed her. She closed her eyes as he continued to kiss her till she thought she'd never come up for air.

Then he let go, cupped her face with both his hands and was then turning his back on her.

"Sir...you are coming back to me aren't ya...sir?"

He didn't turn around he just nodded and was through the gate.

Molly turned and wiped away the tear. She wanted to be back out there with him, but they weren't sending her there...she was going somewhere else...it was best for him in some ways, she knew that deep down.

After aimlessly wandering around the station, she sat at the coffee shop and looked at her phone and then smiled, it was a message from him...and it told her all she needed to know.

_**I Love u**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Molly has to meet his Mum and Dad...Would you like some more of this...?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'Our Girl' or it's characters.**_

_**Decided to continue...Molly's just finishing a tour here and things might get a bit dark for her.**_

_**XXX**_

_**CAMP BASTIAN**_

"this really _is_ just a scratch you know, you really didn't 'ave to come in here"

Molly said this as she packed up her stuff on the side of the medical tent. Her patient, soldier Dean Baylis looked at her darkly, "I just wanted a better look at the view, Dawes"

Molly turned around and frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

Baylis stood up and pulled his shirt back on, he smiled as he did so, "In another life I couldn't have been _your _Captain, Dawes"

Molly clipped up her case and made for the exit, he grabbed her arm tightly, "You don't know what I'm talking about do you?"

Molly shook him off, "Get off me! Who do you fink you are grabbing me like that?"

Baylis didn't flinch once, "Oh what would be the fun by telling you"

Molly saw a mate of hers stroll over from the late afternoon sunshine, Baylis and he glared at each other and he was away across the dust. Molly looked at the other bloke, Phillips.

"alright, Phillips, I 'eard you were comin' but I didn't know it was today though"

Ryan Phillips laughed, "Nor did I...the orders above are they want a quick clear out in the next few days"

Molly blew out a laugh, "that's a shame, I've really enjoyed this tour...I've really been able to get really stuck in this time"

Phillips walked with her up towards the communal area, "What did _he _want? Baylis", he nodded towards him as they approached the others at the communal area.

"Who him? He's got a real chip on his shoulder 'bout somefink...dont fink he likes me much"

"You getting all close and personal with Captain James hasn't helped..."

Molly didn't like her private life getting in the way of her job in hand, "What's that gotta do with him!"

Phillips paused and turned, "Baylis and him don't get on...I was there and saw it all...your Captain gave him a right rollicking over somthing...don't know what about...but Captain James gave him all the shit jobs..."

Molly looked over towards Baylis who saluted her with a sneery grin.

"See...he knows Dawes...this is just another way to wind your man up..."

Molly blew out a laugh, "you fink I'm scared of him...I take no shit mate...you know that"

"Just be careful Dawes...

XXX

At Muster, Molly collected her meal and went and sat down. As she was about to tuck in, Baylis was sitting opposite her.

Molly screwed her face up, "what _is your _problem"

Baylis gave her a puzzled frown, "I've got no problem with you Dawes, why would I...you patched me up after that sniper shot"

Molly rolled her eyes at him, "It was nuffink but a scratch, you'll live"

Bayliss leaned in forward, "I've been meaning to ask you Dawes...hows that man of yours...I served under him a couple of times, did you know..."

Molly nodded, "He's a good Captain...you can rely on him"

He shrugged, "yeah...I suppose he is...it's just a pity he has his head stuck up his arse"

Molly didn't bite, but it was hard not to.

"What's he up to lately...last I heard he got shot out here last year...apparently was at death's door for a while..."

Molly shrugged, "He's doing fine Baylis...I'll mention ya to him when I get back"

Baylis stood up and looked at her darkly, "You do that Dawes..."

Baylis walked off, Molly couldn't help but shudder at his exit, Ryan Phillips then dropped into the seat beside her.

"You okay"

"Yeah...fine...as I said, he dont worry me...I'm a tuff gal me"

Phillips nodded, "Good to 'ere"

Molly laughed and then caught Baylis' eye, he was just staring back at her like he really had it in for her or something, she shuddered again and put her back to him.

She really had enjoyed this tour...pity someone had to mar that on the last few days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC...

_**Let me know what you think. Your opinions and input mean so much to me... what anymore...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'Our Girl' or it's characters.**_

_**XXX**_

_**AFGHANISTAN**_

Molly Dawes stepped onto the back of the cargo plane and sat down in one of the seats, Ryan Phillips sat beside her and strapped up.

"Well this is it...hope to see you again sometime"

"Like wise...although there's a few I'd rather see the back of if I'm honest"

She said this whilst looking towards Dean Baylis. Horrible guy. Thought he was one of those who knew everything and knew more than their superior officers.

"Oh forget him...Captain Rogers has some issues with him...I think he might be up for it when we get back, mind you, I heard that Rogers was pleased with you"

Molly had to smile as she glanced at him while dipping into her rucksack, "who told you"

"I was there when he was praising ya...another Captain, heh? You trying to start a collection or something..."

Molly grinned as she found her pink iPhone and shook her head, "nah...just the one Captain in my life is more than enough for me...and I can't wait to see him"

Phillip laughed, "How many weeks have you leave for"

"about 5...and I'm gonna be meeting his parents too...that's gonna be an eye opener, I can tell ya"

"Who, for you?"

"No for them!", she said chuckling away.

Captain Rogers flashed her a smile as he went and sat in his seat, Baylis was looking directly at her, Molly gave him a sharp glare and looked the other way.

Good riddance to him...being back on British soil couldn't come around quick enough for her.

XXX

_**ENGLAND**_

Molly was off the plane and in the hangar. The hustle and bustle milling about her. She put her rucksack over her shoulder and walked along side Phillips.

"well this is it Dawes, just remember me on Facebook this time"

Molly laughed out loud, "oh yeah? Well I'm a bit fussy who I'm friends with on there mate, catch you later"

Dean Baylis was walking a little way behind her, he called out to her at the exit doors, "Hey Dawes, be seeing yah!"

Molly threw a glare back at him, "Not if I see you first Baylis"

"Come with me if you like...I can give you a ride home..."

"No fanks"

Baylis stopped and smirked over at her, then he walked on with a few of his mates, Molly shook her head and went along her way.

XXX

That evening back in London, Mother was waiting in the doorway waving over at her as she came across the road, "Molls!"

Molly hugged her, "alright Mum...I hope you've got a nice hot bath waiting for me"

Mother ushered her inside the house, "Course I 'ave...go on, love, get yourself outta that army get-up and have a nice long soak"

"Cheers...I'm an SO tired"

Mother cooked beans on toast when she came down the stairs all clean and fresh.

She came and sat down in the kitchen, "Where's dad? fought he'd be here to welcome me back"

"He's in the pub...", she rubbed her hand over Molly's, "...ohhhh Molls...it's good to 'ave you back!"

Molly tucked into her beans on toast, "I've borrowed your dressing gown"

"You borrow all you like sweetheart"

Molly pushed her damp hair behind her ears, "I didn't know beans on toast could taste so good"

"Food not good out there, is it?"

"It's rank...we keep saying they need a new chef"

"What about you? You still with that man of yours...whathisname...the posh one...the one with the nice arse"

"Mum!"

"Sorry, but it was well nice...nice and peachy"

Molly sighed, "I texted him earlier...he's coming down from wherever he is to see me tomorrow...says he's got a surprise for me"

"Ohhhh, I nice big rock"

Molly blew out a laugh, "I don't fink so! Anyway...he's meant to be taking me to Bath to meet his parents...I well nervous"

Mother put the kettle on, "I'm sure they are going to love you Molls"

Molly licked her plate clean, "I hope so...I'm shitting myself...I bet they have doilies and silver service and all that..."

"I wouldn't have thought so Dawes..."

Molly looked up from that table and saw Captain James leaning on the door frame with an amused grin plastered on his face.

"...and full marks on licking that plate clean"

Molly was speechless and nearly dropped the plate, she looked at her grinning mother who said, "ohhhh...what'a shame, looks like his surprise is out now"

Molly stood up and rounded the table, she fell in to a kiss with him, he grabbed her cheeks and searched her eyes, "I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you...so I came down today...I hope you don't mind"

"Why would I mind? I've missed you so much"

"Ditto"

Mother picked up her brew, "I'm gonna leave yous two to it and take this upstairs...welcome home Molls"

Molly smiled at her then turned back to Captain James, "I can't believe you came down 'ere to see me!"

"Why don't we take this upstairs...I want to show you how much I've missed you"

"Oh yeah? Missed me a lot have ya"

Captain James smiled back at her, "you don't know how much...being stuck here training new recruits has done my head in Dawes..."

She took his hand and led him to the stairs, "You best come up and show me some of this training, sir...and if it's good then I'll reward you"

"Good game, Dawes", and he let himself be led up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NEXT TIME...HIS PARENTS, I PROMISE!

**_Reviews, ideas and your opinions fuel this fic. _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'Our Girl' or it's chararcters.**_

_**XXX**_

_**Thanks so much for the kind review!**_

_**XXX**_

"Are you surprised Dawes?"

"I'm surprised that it's still got any wheels on it, sir"

Captain James looked at Molly from where they stood on the curb outside Molly's parents place. They were looking at the Captain's silver BMW, "It looks unscathed to me...but now you've mentioned it Dawes, we best do a timed reccy around it"

Molly laughed as she watched him circled his car and was on his knees looking underneath it. He stood and brushed his hands together.

"What was you expecting to find sir, a bomb under your car!"

Captain James stared over the top of the roof to her, "you teasing me Dawes?"

Molly raised her eyebrows at him, "I'm always teasing you"

He dug into his jeans pocket and pushed the button on it to unlock the car, he opened the passenger door, "Well come on then, jump in"

Molly turned to see her family watching her from the gate, she hurried over to them, "See you lot soon, yeah..."

"He's just a big show off if you ask me", told her Dad clutching the morning tabloid.

Molly kissed him on the cheek, "Awwwww dad, you're just jealous that he's taken me away from you, that's all"

Mother gave her a parting hug, "See you soon Molls, and remember you've got nuffing to be ashamed of"

"I know", said Molly as she knew that already and didn't need reminding of it.

She then went over to the car and got in, Captain James closed the door and then with a wave at Molly's parents, he jumped into the driver's side and belted up, he looked at her and winked, "Lets go soldier"

XXX

As they cruised on the motorway, Molly looked out the side window towards the rolling country side,

"I hate the countryside", she sighed.

Captain James laughed in his sunshades as he focused on the road ahead of them, "Ohhh come on Dawes, breath in that clean fresh air...there's nothing like it...it's way better than those polluted streets you live in or breathing in all that dust in Afghan...there's nothing anything like more beautiful than the good ole english countryside"

Molly pulled a face at him, "I take your word for it"

He glanced at her with a grin, "Not that we were coming up for any fresh air last night..."

"It's not my fault you can't get enough of me, sir"

"I'm a red-blooded male, what do you expect Dawes"

"Yeah yeah"

"So...Dawes...how was your tour...I'm interested to know...got any good stories to tell me..."

Molly smiled as she remembered, "Yeah...it was really good...I really enjoyed it this time round...I used all my skills and I had a lot of good challenges as well..."

Captain James sounded impressed, "I can tell you enjoyed it by the thrill of your voice Dawes...there's a big air of confidence there too...I'm sure I can take some credit for that"

Molly laughed, "If your head gets any bigger it wont fit in this flash car..."

She looked up and started to play with the gadget above her, then she looked towards the dashboard and ran her fingers along the smooth molding, it certainly had an air of class about it, she was so used to being in dirty old Army trucks and the like, "Does this fing have air comm?"

Captain James nodded, "Yeah...it's the one in front of you"

"All this must've cost you an arm and a leg..."

He laughed and looked at her briefly, "on tick is a good way of pretending you are wealthy Dawes..."

Molly screwed her face up, "Is it on tick then? What, with the money you rake in!"

He laughed.

She then placed her hand on his thigh and he put his hand over hers.

She sat remembering back and looked up at him, "do you remember when we used to do this when we were alone in the truck in Afghan?"

He laughed, whilst looking at the wing mirror while changing lanes, "Yes I do...and I shouldn't have pulled you up on it and told you not to"

"You didn't though"

He glanced at her and squeezed her hand, "No...I didn't..."

XXX

Molly removed her sun glasses when Captain James pulled the BMV into the driveway of the detached house.

The gates were of made of black iron, there was neatly pruned hedgerows up the long drive and there was ornate globe lamps on either side.

"Blimey, you never said it was a palace"

He looked at her as he turned the corner and parked outside on the gravelly area outside the main entrance.

"It's not a palace Dawes..."

She pulled on the door release and got out, she felt strange in high heels, and walking on the gravel was going to be like an assault course at the barracks.

Captain James locked the car up and rounded to her side.

Molly was looking unsure, "Do I look okay? I mean...this aint too tarty is it?"

Captain James gave her the once over, she was wearing a nice red dress that showed off her curves, Molly was trying to pull the dress further down, "It's too short I knew it was gonna be"

Captain James cupped the palm of his hand on her cheek, "you look good...don't you start fretting"

Both of them turned to see the doors open to the big house. Molly could see that the building had at least 3 floors and had massive grounds stretching out to the property's rear.

The older man in the polo shirt on the marble step waved over to them, "Well come along man...don't just stand there man...your mothers doing tea and cake on the sun terrace..."

Molly gulped, as she glanced up to her captain, "Sun terrace? And you say this aint no palace...I'm way outta my depth..."

XXX

The sun was beating down on the terrace that over looked the grounds. Molly and Captain James approached and paused. The captains Mother looked up and came over to her son.

"Ohhh darling...I've been waiting...how are you, a good trip down I trust?"

Captain James stooped and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, "it was a good trip down mother"

"Ohhh good", she then turned her attention to Molly. She could feel the older woman's eyes looking at her up and down.

"You must be this Molly"

"No...just Molly"

The older woman smiled at her, "Oh how quaint"

Captain James put his arm around her, "Molly's been dying to meet you mother, haven't you Molly?"

Molly managed a smile, "Yeah I 'ave..."

Father nodded towards the table, "Sandra, are you going to be pouring out that tea before it gets cold?"

Sandra usher a hand to the wicker chair, "have a sit Molly, dear"

Molly watched her pour out the tea in what looked like bone china cups. She really looked uncomfortable and kept on looking at Captain James for reassurance, he winked at her and smiled.

The Captain's father looked very military. She could tell by the way he held himself while he stood holding his cup and saucer.

Sandra sipped her tea and turned to Molly, "So...my son tells me that you are a medic...that must be very hard for you...you are so petite"

"I manage...was you in the army Mrs James?"

"No dear...it just wasn't done in my day"

Molly didn't know how to take that, it seemed that Captain James parents were going to be a tough nut to crack, but she was determined that by the end of the day, they were going to like her.

Because where would that leave her and Captain James if she didn't...?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued in the next chapter...

**_More next time - love to hear from you all, reviews, opinions, ideas, let me know where else you want to see them go!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'Our Girl' or its characters.**_

_**Thank for the lovely reviews. **_

_**XXX**_

Molly sipped her tea in the sunshine. Sandra James turned her attentions back to her son, "and have you been to see that adorable grandson of mine"

"the other day"

"Oh really...you do have to make an effort boy, surely you and Selina can come to an agreement"

Captain James had to bite his tongue, "If she wasn't so much an arse about it all, then yes we could"

Sandra tried to relax his temper, "I'm not trying to interfere, really I am not...but you _do_ have to stand your ground with that woman"

Molly looked at her, Sandra James looked formidable, but was there a soft heart in there? At the moment it looked like it was made of ice, to her anyway.

Captain James' father suddenly piped up, "Sandra really, do you really have to go on...we have the delightful Molly here and you are paying her no attention at all"

Molly managed a smile for him as she pushed her hair behind her ear. Pa James seemed an okay kind of guy.

"Yes...I suppose we must", she looked at her with a thin smile.

The older man stepped forward, "Son, why don't you show Molly around the grounds..."

Captain James stood up and extended his hand to Molly, she took it and he led her to the terrace steps to the lawns.

XXX

When they were at a safe distance, Molly clutched his arm and leaned in to him, "she hates me..."

"No she doesn't"

"Yeah she does...did you see her give me that funny look...and speaks to me like I'm a child who doesn't understand nuffing"

Captain James stopped and looked at her, "she's like that with all my...er girlfriends..."

Molly blew out a laugh, "How many girlfriends 'ave you 'ad"

"No one like you"

Molly then paused herself and kicked off her heels, she stooped and grabbed them up, "I need to give my feet a rest"

Captain James pushed her up against a nearby tree that blocked out the view of the house, "you starting to strip off for me Dawes...really...in view of my mother, bad girl"

Her rested her arms around his neck and stared into his dark eyes.

"I just wont them to like me"

"Father likes everyone"

"Yeah, he's okay...but I bet he's just being polite"

Molly moved away from him and sat on a bank of a stream, "I hate the countryside"

"You said", said Captain James looking at her with his hands loosely on his hips.

She looked back at him, "'ere...I know what I was gonna say to you...do you know a Dean Baylis?"

He frowned and leaned on the tree, "the name rings a bell"

"He's aright creep if there woz one...he certainly has it in for you"

Captain James looked up interested, "Oh yeah...why...hang on...Dean Baylis did you say...oh yes...", he chuckled like he was recalling something, "...Baylis"

"He was on my last tour...a mate of mine said you and him had a barney or somefink"

He finally came and sat next to her, he tossed a nearby pebble into the stream, "He wound me up no end..disobeyed orders, did practically what he wanted...", he faced her, "...just because I stole his girlfriend"

Molly's eyes widened, "you _stole _his girlfriend!"

Captain James could see she looked a bit annoyed.

"Dawes...I don't make the habit of screwing girls on tour...this happened here in England...at the annual ball...I was not long split from Selina and she came on to me...I didn't know who she was until Baylis threw his weight around in Afghan"

"He 'ates you sir"

"I know and I can live with it..."

He stood up and brushed down his backside, he extended his hand to Molly and she let herself be pulled up from the bank, "Come on...we best get back"

XXX

Molly did get a surprise when she got back to the house, Sandra took her arm and led her up the terrace out of the hot sunshine, "Molly...please you really have to forgive me...I may have come across as, i don't know, aloof? It is just that I get _very_ protective of my darling son..."

Molly tried a little smile, "that's okay Mrs James...I understand...it cant of been easy for him when his wife left him"

Sandra frowned, "No...no, you have that wrong dear...she didn't leave him..._he _left her"

Molly was all in a whirl in her mind. Sandra took her arm, "But I'm sure that we are going to get along famously, don't you?"

Molly smiled at her, then looked the other way.

XXX

Silence in the BMW.

It was dark and the lights glared in at times on the motorway illuminating both their faces.

Captain James decided to break the ice...it was up to him, he was the more mature between them. He glanced at her.

"I have clearly done something to upset you, but I am wracking my brains to recall what...I cannot, so you are going to have to tell me"

Molly looked at him.

"Dawes?"

"Why did you say she left you when it was the other way round"

Captain James swallowed and indicated to change lanes, "You've lost me"

"dont give me that flannel...your Mum told me that it was _you _who left Selina...why did you say it was her who left you"

He chuckled, "Why are you making a big thing out of it for Dawes?"

Molly shrugged, "because you lied to me, and I fought you wouldn't do that to me"

Captain James looked irritated, "Just _leave it_ Dawes it was all a long time ago so lets not drag it all up please"

Molly stared at the line of street lamps rush by them and then looked at him, "hang on...is this got to do with that Baylis?"

He looked at her and snapped, "_leave it I said!"_

Molly was realising it all now, it was like a story was forming in her brain, "I get it...it was your wife wasn't it? _She slept with Baylis"_

Captain James pulled up on the brakes and they ended up on the hard shoulder. He rested his forehead onto the steering wheel.

Molly a bit shocked that he had stopped the car so abruptly turned to him, "So why lie again?"

He snapped again, "Because she was shagging him and I took it out on him by making his life a complete nightmare on tour..."

"What..."

He met her gaze, "don't hate me Dawes...but I deliberately put that man in danger...and I wished him dead...now can you see _why _I've lied...see...I'm not the good brave Captain you thought I was, am I...?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A/N: Normal service is resumed, I am so sorry about the error thing, don't know what happened there! Thanks to those who pointed it out.**_

_**Hope it was worth the wait!**_

_**Trying to knit in the Baylis thing in now.**_

_**Feedback is always good - it lets me carry on knowing that I am entertaining people rather than just me and the computer!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'Our Girl' or it's chararcters.**_

_**XXX**_

_"..see...I'm not the good brave Captain you thought I was, am I...?"_

Molly laid on top of her bed looking up at the ceiling. It was the height of summer and she felt cold. She grabbed for the sheet but she couldn't find it. It was probably on the floor where she had tossed and turned trying to sleep.

Those few words of his kept on going through her mind like a stuck record. It wasn't the case of who split up from who...but it was what he said about Baylis and how he put that creep...no that was harsh...that guy in danger.

That was so unprofessional of him. And that was the first thing that striked out for her when she first met him.

That first day when he was so aloof with her...that first few weeks when she thought that he just humoured her and thought she wasn't pretty up to much with her skills as a medic.

So she tried to impress him. All for him. For that creep. Captain James was nothing but a bully.

Of course she kept on dismissing the thought, because deep down he wouldn't do that in the right mind. He was under a lot of pressure because that Baylis had slept with his wife.

He would've been all emotional and confused and gutted and all what comes out of things like that.

But then, there was that dark thought. What if Baylis had died...would Captain James go to lengths to cover it up. Keep himself in the clear. Maybe even get a medal if he was the one to bring the body back.

That made her feel sick.

And that made her cry into the pillow.

How can someone so beautiful turn out to be her biggest nightmare...

XXX

"...look at you...death warmed up..dont she look like death warmed up Dave?"

Molly's father looked up from his breakfast, "yeah...are you comin' down with somefink girl?"

Molly shook her head, "I just didn't get any sleep, that's all, stop fussing, the pair of ya"

Her Mum nursed her tea mug, "Ohhh...how did yesterday go? Did you meet his parents? Were they posh? I bet you they were posh"

Pulling a tired sigh, Molly scraped the chair back and stood, "I'm not hungrey...I'm going back to bed"

Mother screwed her face up, "but I fought we were gonna go shopping at Bluewater"

"I cant be bovvered, wake me up later"

Mother watched her go then turned to her husband, "I bet ya she and her Captain have 'ad a row, you see that I'm right"

XXX

Molly laid on her bed, her sister popped her head round the door, "You okay? Have you and Mr fancypants had a row...Mum finks you have"

Molly chucked a cuddly toy at her, "go away and shut the door"

Once the door was shut Molly reached for her mobile and bit her lip, she scrolled down the numbers and found who she was looking for.

She pressed call and put the phone to her ear...

XXX

Smurf hadn't changed much since she last saw him. And that had been several months.

He stood outside the tube station as Molly crossed the road.

"You were lucky to catch me girl, It's a good job I'm in London visiting Bazza and Dumber...been along time Moll"

Molly smiled at him and nodded towards the pub on the corner, "I'll buy you a pint..."

Both sat down in the pub when the drinks were brought over. Smurf took a sip of his and looked up, "So what's up? You said you needed to talk to someone"

Molly shrugged and looked back at him, " I feel daft now...I was just a bit low, that's all..."

Smurf sat back, "So come on then...hows the great Captain Brave then?"

"We 'ad a fight"

Smurf looked pleased but resisted the smile, "Ohh...I'm sorry to hear that Moll"

Molly looked back at him skeptically, "Oh yeah? Pull the other one Smurf"

He held his hands up, "Alright, so you've got me...but it was never gonna go anywhere was it"

Molly ignored him and drank some of her drink and asked, "Smurf, do you know Dean Baylis at all?"

"No...but I've heard of him...why?"

She shook her head dismissing it, "nuffink...I'm just...I dont know...my heads mashed Smurf and I want to believe that he's not..."

Smurf frowned at her, "You are not making any sense Dawesy"

"Dont suppose I am"

Smurf licked his lips, "Moll, shall I make this easy for you?"

Molly was all ears. "How?"

"Do you love him?"

The thought made her smile, "Yeah I do...finking about him makes me go all tingerly inside..."

Smurf laughed out loud.

"Yeah yeah larff it up why dont ya"

"So, don't leave me hanging here Moll, _what_ has he done?"

Molly finished her drink and stood, "I can't discuss it...it's on a need to know basis..."

Smurf blew out another laugh, "'ark at you being all serious...don't tell me then, but just get it sorted out what ever it is, because a _sad_ Molly is not a very _fun_ Molly..."

She looked down at him, "I'm glad you've sorted your life out Smurf, leaving the Army's done you good"

"No, it's the post war stress that did that...but...keep in touch Moll..."

XXX

They hugged and went their separate ways, Molly was still stood outside the pub when she put the phone to her ear.

She tutted, "why have you got your phone on voicemail...look...I'm sorry...about storming off when you dropped me off...and saying you were a scumbag toff...I was angry because you really disappointed me, you did...I thought you were...you still are to me...I'm in awe of you sir and I will always be in awe...when you get this ring me...", she bit her lip and turned away from the road, "...I thought you might've chased after me when I stormed off...but you never...not that I'm being all girlie over wanting you to chase after me...I must sound like a right narna now...just call me so we can talk..."

She ended the call.

She pulled a sigh and was about to walk off, when the phone rang, she beamed a smile and quickly answered without looking.

"That was quick, was it really voicemail..? Oh...sorry...I thought you woz someone else sir...yes...yes I remember...er yes...course I still am sir...when? That soon? Where? Aldershot...Yeah I know where it is sir...fank you, it's a great opportunity sir...fanks..."

She ended the call and scrolled down to focus her eyes on a photo selfie with her and Captain James in Afghan, "come on you...get back to me...times ticking..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**NEXT TIME: As Molly makes ready for West Africa, will Captain James catch her before she goes...?**_

_**The next chapter might be the last. It is the last Episode tonight and I am wondering whether there will be an interest after that...let is know your thoughts.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'Our Girl' or it's chararcters.**_

_**Thanks so much for the kind reviews, you are all superb. **_

_**XXX**_

"...oh Moll...it's so dangerous...I dont wont you to go love..."

Her Mother stood in the doorway of her bedroom, Molly was in her Army uniform already and had just finished platting her hair.

"I 'ave to go...I've sighed up for it now...you've seen the news on telly Mum..._they_ need us"

She watched as her Mum sat on the bed and looked into space, "I know...it's awful..I mean, your 'eart goes out to'em...but...", she looked at her, "...what if _you _get exposed? What then...you 'ear such nightmares about all of it"

Molly sat beside her and put her hands into her mothers, "Mum...I _know_ what I am doing...I'm a good medic...they need my skills because I that's my job...I wont to go..."

"Do you wont your Nan to drive ya?"

She shook her head, "Nah...I've got a mate of mine doing that, Tamsin...I worked with her out in Afghan last year..._she_ is really good, I can learn a good few fings from 'er, I can tell ya"

Mum stood, "My, you've got it all covered, haven't ya..?"

Molly heaved her pack onto the bed and looked at her, "I have..."

"You still finking about that man of yours...?"

Molly swallowed and brushed away a threatening tear, "He's _not _my man Mum...if he was, then he would've called or texted me..."

She held her hand up to stop her from trying to console her, "Don't Mum...you'll just make it worse...", she chuckled half heartedly as she readied her pack, "Men! They're all the same...dont matter wot rank they are, they all let you down...all of 'em"

She gave her a passing look as she heaved her pack into the hall way.

"Well, all of us are down stairs...we'll give you a good send off like we always do..."

This made Molly laugh, "you lot 'ave come a long way since the first time round.."

Her Mum looked at her seriously, "Just come back to us Moll...and not in a box"

XXX

Tamsin drove round the corner as Molly put the window up after waving.

"Well, 'ere we go girl"

Tamsin laughed and glanced at her, "You ready for this...I've been crapping myself Moll"

Molly laughed, "Oh Tams it's only a stupid old virus...it's not like we are gonna have peps sniping at us from the trees"

"I know...it's a different kind of battle"

"So...did Alex give you a good send off?"

"Yeah...we went out for this romantic meal...rice and beans tonight I'd expect"

"Ohhh dont! I stomachs only getting over last time...someone should sack the chef...in fact I fink that they need that Gordon whatshisface, he could show'em a fing or two, a?"

Tamsin pulled onto the dual carriage way, "What about you Moll, did you get a good send off?"

"Yeah...Mum, dad, Nan and that...same old..."

"No one else?"

"I have nobody else Tams...I'm off men at the minute, me"

XXX

At the hangar at Aldershot, Molly and Tamsin were with 40 others milling about and getting things ready for the grand set off.

There was alot of faces she knew. Lots of hiyas and long time no sees. Molly smiled to herself. She always liked the 'off', all that sense of adventure that was on the horizon, even though the thought of it made her a tad nervous if she was brutally honest with herself.

All the packs went off on a trailer somewhere. She was only left with her rucksack and clutching her pink iPhone. She stared at it willing it to ring, but it didn't so she stuffed it away deep in her bag.

Tamsin came over to her, "There's gonna be a briefing soon..."

"Any idea who the Captain is?"

"Captain Stanker"

"Who?"

She chuckled, "I know..."

They both turned to see a group of lads giving them the eye, "Ohhhh please! How old are they? 12.."

Tamsin looked over Molly's shoulder and smiled at her, "don't look now, but you know you said there wasn't anyone to give you a good send off..."

Molly frowned, "What you honnor'bout...?"

Tamsin nodded and Molly turned and looked over her shoulder to see Captain James standing there in his uniform, he slowly approached when he knew saw that she had spotted him.

Molly gulped and her heart was doing the loop the loop. He stopped just short of her and they both looked at each other in the eyes.

Molly was aware of the lump building up in her throat, "You've left it flaming late, haven't ya?"

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry about being a complete and utter scumbag toff...but...when I realised that you were going to fight Ebola, then I had to come..."

"and say goodbye..."

"No...to tell you to be careful...and...", he swallowed and got closer, "...and ask you to come back to me..."

"I'm sorry we fought...I hate fighting with ya"

"ditto"

"I know now that you wouldn't have really...I mean...I understand _why_ you did that to Baylis..."

He placed a finger on her lips, "Shussh...lets not talk about that...we have so little time, and yes I know that's my fault, not yours...I was a pig, and when I got your message and the pig in me just thought, she can wait...but..."

"I love you Charles"

"That's good to hear...I love you Molly"

He then scooped her to him and she was on tiptoes with her lips on his...

The crowd cheering...children the lot of them.

Molly was blushing, Captain James...smirked and nodded his head with his hand waving out, "Yeah yeah...you never seen a kiss before? Well, I hope to spoil your fun but Captain Stanker is a good friend of mine and I wouldn't want him to be too harsh on you lot...would I...?"

Molly laughed and turned, "Do you really know him, Captain Stankers?"

He nodded, "I think it's just Stanker actually, but I don't know him from Adam...but I've heard he's good, and a smooth talker, so don't you be getting any funny ideas Dawes"

"Never..."

Her hand fell out of his hand as she had to join the group, she looked back at him and he saluted her.

She smiled, knowing that he would be there when she got back. Of all the girls on the estate, at the Nail Bar. They all had chavvy boyfriends who did nothing all day but drink or smoke weed and loiter on street corners in hoods and with their hands down their trakkie bottoms waiting to mug someone.

And she had a real man waiting for her. How lucky was she.

One nil to Molly Dawes on the Newham front.

She looked back and he was gone, Captain Stankers was ready to give his briefing on the mission to treat health care workers in the fight against Ebola in West Africa.

She stood proud ready to embrace that mission...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ we all Our-girled out..or...do you want more?_


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'Our Girl' or it's chararcters.**_

_**Thanks so much for the kind reviews, you are all the best...you wanted more, heres's more! Hope you like?**_

_**XXX**_

"Gordon bennet, I'm dead on my feet!"

Molly sat down in her tin shack quarters. It was hot...it was smelly...it was full of flies...in fact this was worse than Afghanistan.

Tamsin turned, "You okay? I heard that whole family died...the ones who came and wanted the treatment"

Molly held her head in her hands, "It was awful Tams...we had to threaten to shoot then to keep them back...", she looked up to her, "...I didn't fink it was gonna be like this"

Tamsin sat on her sleeping bag and poured some bottled water into a pan to boil up for tea, she sighed, "Nothing you can do Molls...all we can do is do our best with the skills we've got.."

Molly sat back and waved a fly out of her face, "It's just getting worse though...it's spreading like wide fire and nobodies doing a bloody fing"

Tamsin looked up, "_we are..._we are doing our best..."

Molly frowned, "Tams are you okay?"

Tamsin smiled at reasuringly, "course I am...just tired that's all...I don't know about you but I can't sleep in this heat"

Molly watched her and rubbed her chin, she then asked her out right, "you feel okay? You look peeky come to fink of it"

Tamsin sighed and looked up at her, "Moll, it's not what you think...I haven't got Ebola or anything like that..."

Molly was relieved by that, but she frowned, obviously something was wrong, "Wot then?"

Tamsin looked at her and sadly smiled, "I think I might be pregnant Molls..."

XXX

Molly didn't know what to do about Tamsin. The stress of this whole mission wasn't going to be very healthy for her or the baby. That was _if _she was pregnant, they needed to somehow get hold of a test.

The next day she assisted the doctors had a clinic down stream. The stench of death was all around her. And burning flesh...she knew what that was all about.

Tavian, a young black health worker looked up to Molly from a desk in the corner, "Are you okay Molly, you seem to have something on your mind"

Molly waved her hand around her, "All this Tav...it's...what if it spreads beyond the basin...what then...I heard they had to shoot three people the other day"

"You come here everyday...even on your rest days Molly...you are a kind good girl...we are blessed by your dedication..."

Molly collected up the medi wipes and trays, "Hows your wife? She was missing you the last time I saw her..."

"I called her today...she said you saw her...thank you Molly...she said you had a nice long chat"

"Yeah we did...she said how much she missed you...I said I knowed how she felt because I miss my Charles"

"Is he a soldier"

Molly looked sad, "He was...he's not active anymore because he was wounded out in Afghan...he trains new recruits now...right harsh bastard if there was one! I'm glad i'm not one of his recruits"

Tavian stood, "Come on..,we have much to do..."

XXX

"You look sad Molly..."

Molly stared at the screen. Charles was there looking at her, via Skype.

"I am...because I hate it when I see your face and have to go to bed thinking you are not here with me..."

"You are being careful I trust..."

Molly was tearful, "It's really emotional...all these people are dying of this fing and it's spreading...", she stared into his eyes, "...I just wont to magic through this screen so you can give me a big hug"

"Just get home safely...I never knew how much my wife went through when I was on tour...now I know...because I am feeling it with you"

Molly smiled through her tears, "I just wanted to speak to you...I thought about you earlier and couldn't wait till our Friday call"

"Well...I was only going to watch the cricket..."

"Yeah yeah"

The Captain bit his lip and looked at her oddly.

"What is it? 'Ave I grown two heads?"

"No...I want to ask you something when you get back..."

Molly screwed her face up, "Wot?"

"When you get back"

"I love you sir"

"I wish you'd call me Charles..."

Molly laughed, "Sorry...it's habit..."

"Oh well, old habits die hard, I love you too Dawes"

"Speak to you soon"

The last thing she saw was him blowing her a kiss and then he leaned forward and the connection was cut. She closed the laptop and dumped it to one side.

Tamsin came into the shack, "You okay"

Molly wiped her away her tears, "Just talking to my man-says he wants to ask me somefink when I get back"

Tamsin gave her a knowing look, "Oh yeah... best warn your mother to get herself a new hat"

Molly looked mortified, "You fink he's gonna propose? I dont fink so...I'm only 21 I'm not gonna get married yet..."

"He might"

Molly had a confident smile, "He'll wait till _I'm _ready"

Tamsin settled back in her sleeping bag, "We are heading down stream tomorrow...best get some shut eye..."

Molly nodded and turned away, she slipped into her own sleeping bag...god it was so hot. She laid back and looked up at the shacks ceiling, then turned off the gas lamp.

Tomorrow was another day...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**NEXT TIME: Whilst stuck in quaratine, Molly gets some shocking news from home...**_

_**Feedback and opinions are always welcome.**_

_**If you want some input, give us an idea and I'll see if I can fit it in...:)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'Our Girl' or it's chararcters.**_

_**Thanks so much for the kind reviews, you are all the brrrrilliant...**_

_**XXX**_

It had been a week since Molly went up river and now she was being ushered off by her own colleagues into the back of a truck. Tamsin had fallen ill that morning.

"You can't just leave her there! You can't!"

Molly's shouts didn't go unnoticed as she settled back in the truck, but all her colleagues did was look at her with understanding and concern.

Tamsin was being shifted from where she had fallen ill, but now stuck in the back of the truck, Molly couldn't see what else was happening. This was going to do her head in.

Molly was taken back to a hospital in the city. It seemed an age since she was there stuck in isolation.

Captain Stanker was then through the door, Molly turned and stood to attention, "at ease Dawes..."

"Sir...wots happening? Is Tams here too?"

"Yes...Dawes...she has tested positive for Ebola...you have been in close contact with her since we think she was infected"

Molly shook her head as she stared at the blank walls, "that last clinic down river, that woman was projectile vomiting everywhere..."

Stankers nodded, "...and now she is dead..."

Molly swallowed, "Do...do you fink I've got it?"

"There's a slim possibility..."

"But..."

"We are doing to you want we did to Jones last week..."

Molly's faced dropped, "quarantine? But he's been here for weeks..."

"21 days, Dawes..."

Molly couldn't think straight, she slipped off the steel trolley and paced up and down, "It'll do my head in in there..."

"We can send you home if you like..."

Molly shook her head...not without Tams...

"No...you can 'ave me locked up for 50 days, if you like, but I'm not abandoning the platoon"

Stanker went to the door and smiled back at her, "Good good Dawes...we'll get you settled in...and for the record it's far from a prison, but it's not exactly the Ritz either..."

Molly tried to smile, "fanks sir...I've 'eard the stories..."

XXX

Molly was bored out of her skull, she sat at the table on her laptop. She couldn't connect to anything.

"Great, no WiFi"

Jess, another mate in her platoon, came in and sat with her, "How are you feeling?", she asked as she sat down opposite her.

"Bored out of my skull...no WiFi...Tellys shit...and I get a 'look' everytime I head up the corridor in case I give them somefink"

Jess tilted her head, "Hey...you are going to to be fine...how do you feel?"

Molly shrugged her shoulders, "I feel right as rain...and it's been a week...I mean...it's the waiting Jess...I heard that the other bloke in here, Jones, I heard he was okay"

"Yes...but I afraid I've got a toughy"

Molly's heart started to race, "Not Tams..."

"She was flown back to the UK yesterday...her conditions worsened in the last 12 hours..."

"She...She will be okay...won't she? Jess?"

Jess looked at her, but no words was all the answer she needed. Molly turned away and put her hand to her mouth.

"Molly...the signal for phones and computers are crap here...there's a payphone I can bring you..it's abit arcaic..but it works..."

Molly tried to smile, "I'm don't want to speak to anyone at home"

"But..."

"I don't want to worry them...Mum was 'Aving kittens when she knew I was coming...she was convinced I woz gonna get it...and she might be right"

"we don't know that..."

"I'm scared Jess..."

She turned and did her checks on Molly and then made her notes, "try and get some rest...it won't be for much longer...I promise..."

XXX

After 3 weeks she was allowed back out in the open, Molly could have jumped for join because she never knew how difficult it was to do practically nothing all day.

Captain Stanker saw her in his office back at the main camp north of the city.

"Sierra Leone? But why? Why can't I stay round here boss...I know these people...and some of 'em are asking about Tams..."

Stanker leaned forward, the fan was blowing hot air about the room, "Molly...", he swallowed, "...Tamsin Carter died yesterday...there was nothing they could do..."

Molly was choked up. Tams dead?

"But...", she had trouble spitting out the words, "...but she was back in the UK..."

"There was complications..."

Molly held back the tears, "I don't wont to go to Sierra Leone...I know these people here...please Boss...please..."

He shook his head and closed her file.

"You are persistant...and head strong...I give you that...okay...we'll monitor your progress here"

XXX

4 weeks and she stayed in West Africa. She helped Tavian and his group of health care workers. The Ebola crisis was stable, but it was still a big talking point all around the world.

She had done her bit. She had done her best with the skills she had. She just hoped those who mentored from her would carry the skills they learned to their advantage.

She barely felt the plane land on the tarmac at Brize Norton. And she just followed everybody out in a line carrying their packs like sheep.

She saw him straight away. Her Charles standing there among the others in a red checkered shirt and dark jeans and that big silly grin on his face.

She dropped the heavy pack and ran to him, and practically launched herself into his arms, she wrapped her legs around his backside and couldn't help cry on his shoulder as he held her.

XXX

The Car journey home from Brize Norton to Bath was quiet. It was dark outside and she watched the over-motorway lights and the head lamps of cars flashing by. She could see Charles at the wheel in the reflection. Concentrating on the road bless him. She turned her head from where it leaned on the glass and glanced at him, he was staring ahead of him, she smiled sadly and then turned back to look at the road again. Charles glanced at her and he reached out and placed his hand on her knee as he changed gear, she turned and met his smile and she put her hand over his, there was no need for words.

XXX

With her pack dumped in the hallway and her kit strewn over the bedroom floor, she laid her head on Charles breast as they relaxed on the bed. He stroked her hair gently. She closed her eyes and he nestled his nose in her hair.

She opened her eyes, "What was it you wanted to ask me...?"

"What...?"

She looked up at his face from where she lay, "You said you wanted to ask me somefink when I got back"

He met her gaze and then swiftly broke it with a shy smile, "It doesn't matter now...try and rest"

She closed her eyes again and chuckled, "...Just as long as you are not gonna ask me to marry you or anyfink shit like that..."

Charles breezed out a hollow laugh as he looked up at the ceiling, "No way...way to soon"

"My foughts exactly"

He looked at her and stroked her hair again as she slowly drifted off with a smile. He then gently turned and pulled the drawer out on his bedside unit and picked out the velvet box, he glanced at her again and sadly smiled. He lifted the lid and touched the diamond ring.

Swallowing, he closed it up again and placed it back into the drawer and, looking down at Molly one more time, kissed her forehead, he rolled over and closed his eyes to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NEXT TIME: A happier chapter with Charles teaching Molly how to drive!

**FEEDBACK/OPINIONS ARE WHAT FUEL ME...AND THIS STORY. WITHOUT YOUR INPUT, THERE WOULDN'T BE MUCH OF A STORY :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'Our Girl' or it's characters.**_

_**Thanks so much for the kind reviews, you are all the fantastico...**_

_**XXX**_

Molly moaned in sheer delight from where she lay on the pillow, she gasped and closed her eyes.

"Fuckin' hell!"

She couldn't help it, it just came out. There was a chuckle beneath the bed sheets, but it suddenly went all quiet when the front door closed and it echoed around the house.

Molly froze and opened her eyes, Charles was then up beside her having come from down beneath the sheets, his hair a tangled mess.

"Shit...they're back"

"But you said they were away all _week!_"

"That's what they told me, but the trouble with my Mother and Father is, they decide on something but do something entirely different..."

Molly pulled the bed sheet around her, "You best get that door shut..."

He turned to see the bedroom door wide open, he bolted out of bed and closed the door as Molly tried to hold back the laughing by putting a hand over her mouth where it was fit to burst.

He jumped back into bed to her smothered giggling, "Why are you laughing...it's not funny...they could swing in here and..."

"Oh I saw a lot of swinging action Charles, just not the swinging you're thinking of"

He grinned at her, his face close to hers and he brushed her cheek with his fingers, "We best come clean...they'll know you are here...half your kits still on the floor down-stairs..."

XXX

Sandra James placed her cup down onto the saucer at the breakfast table, the late morning sun was coming in through the long windows. Molly sat to the side of her and looked at the toast that was sat on the rack. Charles, who sat opposite her, picked up the rack and offered her a slice.

"No fanks"

Sandra then spoke, "Molly...Charles told me that you have been out in West Africa? All that frightful business with that Ibola.

Molly frowned at her, "It's Ebola Mrs James..."

Mr James scowled, "Does it matter what it's called...It's something that is clearly not in our control, but with the likes of Molly and the British Army, we are doing our bit to help, and so we should be doing"

Molly turned to Charles's father. He was always standing up for her. Maybe he knew what his son saw in her, well, that's her thinking anyway.

Charles finished his toast and looked at his mother, "I thought you two were away for the rest of the week"

Sandra dabbed her mouth with the napkin, "Blame your father...it is always the same on a cruise...he gets sea sick...everytime..."

He gave his wife a frosted glare, "You forgot the medication"

Sandra looked at Molly, "My fault again it seems..."

Molly tried to smile, but she looked across to Charles with a 'help me' expression. He stood and nodded his head to the door, "Sorry...but you will have to excise Molly and myself...I promised her something"

Molly was just as surprised by that as was Mr and Mrs James.

She gave him a puzzled look.

"The driving lesson...you said you wished you could drive..."

"Yeah...", But as she followed him out of the breakfast room, she could have kicked herself, she was shitting herself.

XXX

"Right give'us the keys then, boss"

Charles turned on his heel as they reached his BMW parked on the curb,"What?"

"Car, durrrr...", she was glancing at it and back at him with a grin.

"You must be joking...there is _no way_ on God's earth am I letting you loose in this on the open streets...no, get in...I'll take us a nice little spot I know..."

XXX

It was on old airfield. Molly looked about it as she got out and turned to him, "This looks like a racing track...can I do 90?"

"No"

He then held open the driver's door and nodded his head to it, "Come on then..."

Although nervous, she plastered on a smile and rounded the car and got in, he closed the door on her and she clipped the seat belt and smoothed her hands around the steering wheel...she loved that smell.

The passenger side door opened and Charles got in. He looked at her and their eyes met.

"Wot now Boss? Do you want me to turn on the engine"

He smiled at her and shook his head as he faced front, "I think you might be forgetting about something, Dawes"

Molly couldn't help but giggle, Oh, _Dawes _now is it? Have you put your Captain's hat on for this?"

He looked at her and smiled again, "No...I'm just preparing you for the off..."

"It's not a plane Boss"

He shook his head, "No...but it's my pride and joy and I rather it stay in one piece"

Molly laughed and nodded towards the windscreen, "what with all the traffic out there..."

Charles chose to ignore her and belted up, "Right...what do we do first then..._before_ we turn the engine?"

Molly sucked in her cheeks then she started to move the mirror, "check all these mirrors and that..."

"Good girl...you need to familiarise yourself with the car..."

She blew out a cheeky laugh, "Oh come on sir...I know where the gear stick is and the steering wheel and the brake and the mirror and the..."

He sighed, "Molly...I _know _maybe against my better judgment I let drive the truck a few times when we were alone in Afghan...but _this _isn't some dusty old army vehicle, this...is my baby"

"are _you_ talking about this fing as it was alive?", Molly said looked about it with a face.

Charles pulled an expression like she should know that,"Yes"

"you're weird"

"Not as weird as you"

"Point taken"

Charles laughed, he tried to control himself he was trying to be serious, "Right...check that the gears are in neutral by giving the gear stick a good old wiggle"

Molly caught his gaze, then she looked down at the gear stick, then back up at him and smiled.

"Hmmmm"

Charles cleared his throat, "Behave"

"Why"

He waved his hand out at her, "Because you should be taking this seriously if you want to learn to fucking drive"

"I only really just _said _that..."

"So you don't want to learn to drive", asked Charles shaking his head.

"I 'ave drove a car before..."

Charles frowned, "When"

Molly thought back as she toyed with the gear stick, "It was my Nan's car...I reversed it and everything"

He had to ask, "Oh...where?"

"Into a skip"

Charles Swallowed nervously and looked worried...

"Your face...", Molly said starting to giggle.

"Okay Okay...What _do you _want to do then?", he said relaxing because he knew his car was going to stay in one piece.

Molly looked at him.

He looked at her and pulled a face, "What...?"

"I think you should drive us somewhere nice and quiet..."

He held her gaze and then followed it to the back seat, "Plenty of room in the back, boss..."

She caught his smile again and he was bashful, but he did manage to ask, "so...come on then...what have you got planned...?"

"I was finking that you could finish off where you stopped this morning...", she licked her lips.

He looked at her then faced front and then looked at her again, "well...it's quiet here..."

"'ere! Sounds good to me...she dove into the back through the seats, he got out and opened the back door as she turned, he was unbuttoning his shirt, "You are leading astray Dawes..."

Molly smirked at him, "Ohhh I know..."

He climbed onto her and kissed her below her ear, she closed her eyes as he moved his kisses to the pulse of her neck, she suddenly pulled away, "Ere...have you got anyfink on you"

He had a pained face, "Shit no...does it matter?"

Molly swallowed, "no...I suppose not..."

XXX

Molly felt sad that evening because she was back home in Newham. It was dark and the telly was on.

Mum looked up, "Molly!"

She practically squeezed her to death when she hugged her, "Awwwww...you should have said you were coming"

"I did phone ya"

"I know, but I got my days all mixed up...wot with me working and that now"

Molly switched on the kitchen light and put the kettle on, "So are you enjoying it?"

"gets me out the house"

Molly turned and folded her arms, "So where's dad? Pub?"

"yeah...West Ham played"

Her Mum gace her a hug again, "Awwww...I'm just glad you are back'ome in one piece...all you hear on the news is Ebola Ebola Ebola"

Molly pulled away and grabbed a couple of mugs, "Well it is happening Mum...it's not just gonna go away is it"

"I'm just glad you are okay"

Molly paused and stared into space thinking of Tams, "Yeah..._I_ am"

Mum stuck her hand into the breadbin, "I'll make you a Marmite sarnie if you like.."

Molly shook her head, "No fanks...Mum is the chemist still open?"

"The one on the corner...why...?"

"Nuffink for you to worry about, I'll be two secs"

Mum stopped her, "You are gonna stay aren't you? We are gonna be spending some time together...Bella's doing an audition"

Molly laughed as she turned, "what for? Not the X Factor"

"Yeah...You should 'ear her sing Molls, your Nan finks she's the next Judy Garland"

"oh'wot...she's gotta voice like a fog'orn"

Mum laughed, "Not your Nan silly, Bella"

"Ohhhh whatever...I'll be back in a minute"

Molly hurried across the estate and went into the chemist on the corner, she went up to the counter and the chemist smiled at her.

She cleared her throat - she felt guilty, but there was nothing wrong in it, "Hi...erm...the morning after pill please..."

XXXX

NEXT TIME: When Charles goes away on an Army trainers seminar in Wales, Molly lets her hair down in London with some of her old mates and encounters an old flame...

_**Again your lovely opinions and feedback keep me writing this story. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'Our Girl' or it's characters.**_

_**Thanks so much for the kind reviews...**_

_**XXX**_

_**4 weeks later...**_

"...so...was the one you held big, then...Molly"

Molly stared at the prick in the face from where she stood at an army careers training store at the shopping centre.

"It was a big e'nuff"

"I bet you it's bigger the better with you...", the arsehole teased.

Molly kept her cool, "joining the Army is not all about waving a machine gun about, you know..."

The chav frowned at her, "I wasn't talking about guns sweetheart"

Molly shot him a glare, "I know you wasn't...I fink you are wasting your time mate and mine...the army life is not for you"

"I don't know...I mean...why did _you_ join up? I bet it was the thought of you being alone with all them guys...I bet you just lie there while they all..."

Molly grabbed hold of his arm.

"Oi! You mad bitch, that fucking hurts!"

"I can hurt you whole lot more if you wont...but it wont be your arm I'll be twisting off!"

The yob managed to pull himself away and with a parting two fingers, he was off. Becky turned to Molly.

"are you alright?"

Molly screwed her face up and waved her hand in the yobos direction, "What a fucking tosser! We go out and fight for our country and you still get tossers like that!"

"Oh ignore him Moll, he just thinks a girl in an army uniform is an easy lay"

"Ah! Not as easy as a _man _in a uniform I's fink"

Becky caught her smile and her nod to another stall up the arcade with two male squaddies with any army-load of girlies swooning over them.

Molly tidied the pathalets on the stall in front of her, "Oh well, there just doesn't seem to be any interest...I fink we've actually got _more _pathalets on here than when we started with, how did that happen!"

Becky laughed and turned, "hey...do you want a coffee? I'll get'em this time"

Molly said yes and watched Becky walk off towards the Costacoffee. Molly straighted her beral and brushed her uniform down when a girl appeared at the stall, ladened with designer shopping bags.

"Molly? I fought it was you!"

"Trace! I haven't seen you since school!"

Trace looked at her up and down, "Blimey wot happened to ya? You look so diffo"

Molly shrugged, "Joined up didn't I...my life was going nowhere so I decided to do somefink with my life"

Molly looked Trace up and down. She was the same old Trace, skirt up her crotch, a very low sparkly top and blonde hair extensions that came down to her waist. It was funny, she used to look like that back in the day.

"you were working in that Nail bar when I last saw ya..."

"Don't remind me...I was well rid of there...the thought of being stuck around a desk makes me physically sick I can tell ya"

Trace bit her lip, "Look...there's a school reunion thingy going on at that pub in town...the big one on the corner"

"The dog and bone? Still there is it?"

"Yeah...why don't you come along tonight..everyone's gonna be there...it'll be great for all of uz to have a catch up and that"

Molly shrugged, "I don't know...it might feel a bit wierd for me"

"Nah! They'll love to see you...oh please come Molls, it'a be just like old times, girl!"

Molly relented, "Yeah alright...I'll see you there then"

Trace waved, "8 'a clock yeah? And hey...", she pulled a glance to the male squaddies, "...bring some of your friends if you like!"

Molly laughed, "Wot are you like! I'll catch ya later..."

When Trace was gone, Becky was bringing over the coffees, "Sorry Moll...the queue was out the door...they let me wait even with the uniform!"

Molly took her coffee carton and blew onto it to cool it down.

"Who was that then?"

Molly screwed her face up, "Who?"

Becky nodded, "that girl..."

"Oh her! Just an old mate from school...she's invited me along to a school reunion tonight"

"Oh right...it'll be good to let your hair down", she said whilst handing out leaflets to passers-by, Molly turned, "Yeah it is..."

XXX

At home, Molly stripped out of her uniform and looked into the mirror, she undid her hair and let it fall along her shoulders. Everybody was going to look all tarted up and she was going to look like a right frump.

She turned and yelled out the door, "Mum! 'Ave you still got any of my old clothes!"

Her mum came up the stairs, "Yeah...I fink so, why?"

Molly smiled, "I've been invited to a school reunion...I don't wanna scare them all off in my uniform, do I"

"true...it's all in here...but i fink your sisters been wearing some of it"

"I bet she has...", she said pulling a short dress out of the wardrobe and putting it up against herself.

XXX

Looking into the mirror, it was like seeing a flashback of herself when she was 18. it was only 18 months ago but being in the army made it seem a whole lot longer.

It was the shoes. The heels. How did she ever wear them? She touched up her heavy makeup and back combed her hair.

Mum peered through the door, "awwwww...you look like a real princess, you do..."

Molly looked into the mirror at her Mum's reflection, "Do I? I spend so much time in my uniform, it's a wonder I can still remember to pull all of this off"

"You'll knock'em dead girl"

"Fanks...but I've been on better nights out that in the Dog and Bone..."

Mum came forward, "You 'ave been through a lot over these past few months...look at that that Jasmin you told me about...that could have been you"

Molly sadly smiled at her, "It was Tamsin actually..."

"I wished you didn't have to go back there"

"I wont too...I've gotta finish wot I started...but...it might not come to that", she kissed her Mum on the cheek, "See you laters..."

"Hey Molls..."

Molly turned at the bedroom door, "Wot now...Mum! At this rate they'll all be pissed out of their skulls before I get there!"

"Do you still feel sick?"

"No...I feel fine, it's just a tummy bug and before you get your knickers in a twist, it's _not _Ebola!

XXX

The pub was more like a club. It was crowded, it was noisy and the lights were flickering from reds to greens to flashes.

She held her clutchbag to her self and went over to the bar. Trace turned and waved at her, "Molly!"

Molly smiled back at her, "Hiya...blimey! I didn't fink it'll be this rowdy!"

"You call this rowdy? You wait till later girlie!", she looked her over, "Wow look at you...you can still pull it off Molly Dawes!"

Molly turned, "I'll just get meself a drink"

"I've got one in for ya...lemon spritzer"

Molly looked at the drink and swallowed, "Nah...I'll just 'ave a coke or somefink"

Trace laughed, "a coke! Oi, Trish, Molly's on the coke!"

Trish breezed over and gave Molly a quick hug, "Alright Moll...look at you...Ere, Trace I thought you said she looked abit of a..."

"That was earlier...soz Moll but that uniform does nuffing for ya"

"It's not meant to"

She turned and saw a group of boys. She turned away quickly, one of them was Artan.

Trace laughed, "Oh, he's still knocking about Molls...and I fink he's single..."

Molly pulled a face, "good job...best thing for him"

Artan had spotted her and grinned and then waved and then was laughing with his mates and looking over at her.

"ohhhhh he makes me sick, he keeps looking over 'ere"

Trace stood from the table, "Oh come on Moll...he's just tryin' to be friendly that's all"

Molly looked up at her, "You what? It was _because of him_ I joined the Army...maybe I should go and remind him of that"

Molly stood and pushed by some girls. Artan turned, "Hey Molls...long time...no see"

Molly looked at him, "yeah...it has..."

"I was hoping you would come over and say'ello"

Molly blew out a laugh, "Really? Well you would have had a long wait...but then again...I just wanted to say fanks"

"For wot?"

"for me joining the Army...if it wasn't for you, I would never of met someone who is 50...no... a 100 times more of a man than you'll ever be..."

Molly turned to go, but Artan grabbed her, "...ere! Are you trying to be funny!"

Molly turned, "No...I mean it...now let go of me"

Artan tightened his grip, "make me", he said whilst his mates had a good old laugh.

It happened so quick, Molly floored Artan and she looked into his face, a crowd had circled round them, "not so tuff now are you?"

Artan looked up at her, "You learnt dat from your Army mates, have you?"

"Not officially...there are some illegal moves you pick up along the way and that was one of them..."

"get off me..."

Molly stood up and watched Artan point at her, "You stay away from me you mad cow!"

Molly laughed.

Trace was at her side, "Blimey...wot was that all about"

Molly laughed, "nuffing..."

Trace turned into the direction of the bar, "come on...Carly and Shelley are 'ere now...they are dying to see ya!"

Molly suddenly without warning clutched her stomach and cried out. She fell to her knees, Trace crouched down, "Hey...Moll? Moll? Are you okay?"

Trish was on her mobile, "Is she okay?"

Molly tried to stand, "I'm okay...just leave me..."

"Molly! You are not,... are you..."

"4 weeks...", she said through the pain, "...but not anymore i don't fink...I fink I needs to go home"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**JUST A FEW MORE CHAPTERS TO GO NOW.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'Our Girl' or it's characters, they belong to the BBC.**_

_**Thanks so much for the kind reviews...you are all amazing.**_

_**XXX**_

_**"Man down man down!"**_

_**And the gun fire rings in her ears.**_

_**She turns, the Afghan dust in her eyes as those evil eyes within the burka narrowed at her and the she was shot**_

Molly opened her eyes and looked up to the ceiling. It was clinical white and the stench of hospital was around her.

She swallowed and felt hot. She turned her head to see her Mum talking to a nurse or a doctor or some other medic. They hadn't noticed she was awake.

She looked back to the ceiling, Mum and the medics words were all hushed.

It was night still, she could see it was dark outside through the windows on the opposite side.

She coughed.

Mum was straight over, "Molly...You're awake love! Mum's here don't you worry"

Her throat was dry and it wasn't because of Afghan dust, "Wot happened...?", she managed to whisper.

Mum had worry furrows on her face, "You were rushed in...you passed clear out at the Dog and Bone, dont you 'member..a mate of yours called me on your phone..."

Molly tried to lift her head slightly, "Yeah...the pain...I must've passed out"

"You did...like I said...they rushed you here, love...me and your dad have been ever so worried..."

She looked at her mother in the eyes, "do you know...?"

She nodded, "Why didn't you tell me love?"

"I didn't tell anyone...it was too early to...I hadn't long found out myself"

Mum clutched her hand, "I'm sorry but..."

"I know..."

"These fings happen...some fings arent ment to be love..."

Molly rolled her head and looked up to the ceiling again, "This obviously wasn't"

Dad was then in the doorway with two cartons of machine coffee in his hands, "She awake love...?"

Molly had to smirk, "_yes_ Dad, I'm awake"

He came over and stood on the other side of her, "You had us worried there girl...going and collapsing like that"

She looked at her mum who very slightly hinted a shake of the head...Dad didn't know the reason of her collapse.

"Too much of the ol' drink Dad...what am I like...I didn't mean to scare ya, honest"

Dad smiled at her, "Well...you're a tuff one, like me, a...that's where you get it from"

Mum pulled a face at him, "Where did you get that idea from? If it's strength you're meaning then she gets that from me and _no _man"

Molly rolled her eyes, "can you two give it a rest"

Dad took her other hand, "Sorry Molls...when can you come home, have they said?"

Mum looked up, "they are just sorting that out now..."

XXX

Molly was wrapped up in her mothers fluffy dressing gown and sat in her old room looking into the mirror. She looked a fright, her hair was a tangled mess.

She reached for the brush on the side to sort it out, when her Mum came in with a cuppa.

"Ere you go...I nice mug of..."

She took the cup with a fleeting smile.

Mum sat on the bed.

"So who told you?"

Mum sighed, "the girl on the phone...the docs wouldn't would they...patient confidentality and all that..."

Molly sighed, "No one was meant to have known"

Mum put a hand over Molly's hand, "What about the father? Is it thingy? Charles..."

Molly looked at her in surprise that she had to ask, "_course it's Charles'! _But...well...he didn't know"

"Oh I see...wasn't planned then...I know what that's like..."

Molly looked at her, "you and Dad are different...", she sighed out, "...I told Charles I was going to get the morning after pill...you know...early days, we didn't want two to become three...but..."

Mum tilted her head, "You never..."

"I did...I went to the chemist and everything...they didn't 'ave any in stock so I was gonna get it the next day...but then I just couldn't go in there...it felt all wrong"

Mum stood up, "Well...natures made the decision for you Molls...it wasn't to be...which is good because now you don't even have to tell him..."

Molly looked up at her, "Not tell him? Don't you think I should...?"

Her mum shook her head, "Men are not like us Molls...they're weak and it dont matter who they are...it'll be cruel to tell him"

Molly could see the reasoning in that.

"...and besides...theres's no harm done...they checked you over, there's no reason you and him can't...you know..in future"

Molly nodded, "Yeah...you right I suppose...anyway...finking about it, at least I don't have to cancel my tour in Africa"

Mum's head was on a swivel, "What? You _still_ gonna go out there!"

Molly was adamant, "more so than ever...I need to put this behind me...and I wanna see Tavian and Temitope in Nigeria...I had a letter the other day and Temi's...", she looked away like she had just put two and two together, "...they're having a baby"

"Wot is it Molls...you've been...I dunno...in a strange mood for the last few weeks..."

Molly laid back on the bunk bed, "I dunno Mum...it's everyfink...me...and Charles and...we are so different yet we are so the same..."

"Don't you want to be with him...he came and saw your dad when you were out in Africa last time..."

This was news to Molly, she leaned up and frowned, "Wot? Why dad?"

Mum shrugged, "Dunno...he took your dad out to the pub for a chat...you know wot your dad's like, anyfink for a drink!"

Molly was trying to rack her brains, "Charles never said anyfink...nuffing at all..why would he come all the way to London to take Dad out..?"

Mum stood, "Dunno love, your dad don't tell me nuffing...anyway, you've gotta get some rest you...if you _are _still going to go on this dreaded tour, then you need all the rest you can get love..."

Molly stopped her, "fanks Mum...for not saying anyfing to dad"

Mum responded with a sad smile, "as I said Molls...men can't take it...they go all funny over fings like that...now get some sleep...your Nans coming over later to make us some dinner.."

"Gawd not 'er cookin!"

"sleep Molls...I see you later..."

And she closed the door. Molly laid back and looked down on the side to a letter from Tavian and Temi, she smiled and rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes to slowly drift off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**NEXT TIME: Whilst teaching Molly how to swim, both Charles and Molly have a confession to make before she heads back out to West Africa.**_

_**Possibly will be the last chapter. I don't think there is anywhere left to go with it. x**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'Our Girl' or it's chararcters, they belong to the BBC.**_

_**Thanks so much for the kind reviews...you are all amazing.**_

_**XXX**_

The annual ball was nothing Molly had ever been to. It was a chance for everybody to dress up and let their hair down.

Of course it was a big change for Molly, because she had swapped nightclub music for someone playing a grand piano in the corner of the grand hall at the hotel the army had hired for the night.

Molly looked down at her dress. It was blue and came down to her ankles. He hair was up and she stolled her handbag underneath her arm.

Her braclet and watch glittered as did her necklace, but she was far from feeling comfortable, even though you wouldn't necessarily notice of her because of her smile.

She stood at the base of a grand set of stairs and looked about her.

Charles was late. Where was he?

Since her miscarriage, she had tried to get on with things and put it all behind her. She had just kept busy and looked forward to heading back out to West Africa.

Molly picked a flute of Champers and looked around her. She hinted a smile, she did feel good at the thought of hob nobbling...it was just a bit of a bummer that she didn't know anyone to hob nob with!

She walked across the polished floor towards a well dressed table full of a finger buffet.

The caterers were all dressed in pure white behind the canapys and stood to attention with highly polished silver trays.

She bit her lip. She didn't know anybody in particular, this wasn't her barracks, no one from there was present here...she had come because she had been invited by some highly regarded medic who had commended her work in West Africa. It seemed that Captain Stanker had imformed everyone how impressed he was of her work, even under the stress of Tamsin dying.

She took a canapy off from the table and put it to her mouth, she turned to see Captain Stanker glancing at her as he was in conversation with someone like him.

Posh. Upper-class. Pompus. Well-bred.

That wasn't her.

She was more like, Poor. lower class. chavvy, in-bred!

She smiled to herself, that was what her dad had said anyway when he spoke about class. He said that Newham was the toilet of London, but it wasn't that bad. He wasn't complaining when West Ham were playing practically on the doorstep.

She turned away and made for an decorated arch that lead into another part of the hall where there was just as much people milling and chatting to one another.

It was so larley dar it was unbelieveable. Where was all the squaddies, all the medics...people like her.

She smiled to herself, probably knew it was gonna be shit, she thought, a night crammed full of posh upper class tossers.

She glanced at her watch and sighed, 6 more hours of this. Hob-nobbling with no-one.

She pulled her phone out of her handbag and tried to call Charles...voicemail.

"Look...I'm standing 'ere like a spare fart at a wedding as my dad would say...where are ya? Call me..."

There was a tap on her shoulder. She turned and smiled straight away.

"Corp! Long time no see!"

Corporal Geddings smiled at her in his tux, "you alright Dawes? So look at you all dressed up and standing around like a spare part!"

She laughed, "It is that obvious, to be honest, if I knew it was gonna be this shit, I would've given it a miss!"

"You were invited, wasn't you?"

She nodded as they went to stand at the side, "Yeah...woz you?"

Geddings laughed, "Just gatecrashed me"

Molly laughed with him, it was good to feel at ease, "You know wot I'd like? A nice cold lager"

"I wish I could say I've got some hidden down me pants...but I aint!"

Molly looked at him then nodded to the french doors, "do you fancy some fresh air, corp?"

XXX

In the cool night air they both trod the gravel of the hotel's long driveway, "So you've been in Afghan twice since we last met and done a tour in Africa, you have been busy Dawes"

"I just love it...I love everyfing about it...living out of the bag and that...the adventure of it all"

Geddings laughed, "I'm still at the training school, but I'm going out to Gibraltar next year"

"Good for you...it's about time you got your arse out of that training school Corp...all that I'm gonna be your Mum, I'm gonna be your Dad, I'm gonna be your boyfriend crap..."

Geddings laughed out loud as she tried to mimic his accent.

"Alright, alright...yeah I am using the same old lines, Dawes"

She met his gaze and smiled, "It got me going along with it..."

They paused at the perimeter of the neat lawn in the moonlight, "I know it did...I have this profound effect on people"

She laughed and looked away, she swallowed and asked, "So hows things been...your Dad eccepted your decision? Or is he still thinking we brain wash people"

"Nah...he's okay now...they all are..."

"I'm made up for you Dawes, things have gone your way and yes, I have heard about the things you've done in Africa...Tamsin Carter was one of mine"

Molly looked sad, "I miss her"

"It's something we have to learn to deal with...but it don't make it any easier though"

She shook her head. Geddings turned, "I'm going to have to get back inside...there's still a few people I have to catch up with...but if you manage to find the beer, give us the nod, yeah"

She laughed, "I will"

She looked up to the moon just as her phone rang, she reached into her bag and looked at it.

She put it to her ear, "It's about time! Where are you boss!"

XXX

At the hospital, Charles spoke into his phone as he looked through the glass window to the medics that were working on his son.

"Molly...I'm at the hospital...look, I'm not going to be able to make it...Sam's fallen ill...no, no you stay there, there is nothing you can do here..."

He looked at Rebecca with her hands to her face and looking more frightened than he had ever seen her.

"...don't let this stop you from having a good time...yes...I will let you know...", he saw the doctors turn to Rebecca, "...look I'm going to have to go Molly...ditto"

He pocketed the mobile and hurried back into the room, Rebecca launched into his arms hysterical, "...they think he's got bacterial meningitis! He hasn't woken up Charles...Charles _why_ is this happening!"

Charles let her cry on his shoulder as he tried to be brave for her and watched the medics work on his little boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**FINAL CHAPTER: GOING AGAINST HIS FEELINGS FOR MOLLY, CHARLES AGREES TO MAKE IT WORK WITH REBECCA TO KEEP HIS SON HAPPY. HEARTBROKEN MOLLY IS SET TO FLY TO WEST AFRICA...**_

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. NOT 'N' THOUGH. I DON'T MIND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM, BUT JUST TO CALL ME A MORON IS UNCALLED FOR AND HENSE HAS MADE ME COME TO THE DECISION NOT TO WRITE ANY MORE AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER.**_

_**TO THE OTHERS WHO HAVE READ MY STORY, FAV'D IT AND SUBSCRIBED TO IT, A BIG THANK YOU...BUT YOU ALWAYS GET A BAD APPLE WHO RUINS IT. **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'Our Girl' or it's characters, they belong to the BBC.**_

_**Thanks so much for the kind comments...see below.**_

_**XXX**_

_**MONDAY**_

"Your son is responding very well to the antibiotics, but it still is very early days..."

Charles and Rebecca stood by Sam's bed as the doctor explained the latest situation.

"But he hasn't woken up...when is he going to wake up?", Rebecca worried.

The doctor placed Sam's notes back into the pigeon-hole at the base of the bed and turned to her, "he will...it takes time..."

Charles took charge and nodded to the doctor that he had enough and it stopped Rebecca asking anymore questions.

The doctor went off to check on other patients, Rebecca and Charles looked at their son, he looked so peaceful. Rebecca turned, "this is all my fault...he was complaining of having a headache over the last couple of days...I just thought it was _just _a headache..."

Charles placed his arm around her and kissed her forehead, "You weren't to know...you are not an expert at this no more than I am"

"Even so"

He let her head rest on his chest where they stood at the bedside, "He looks so helpless..it tears my heart out to see him like this..."

Charles nodded, "ditto...but you heard what the doctor just said...lets just wait and see...he's a fighter our Sam..."

She swallowed and looked up to him, "he hates us living apart...I didn't know how much he hated it until the teacher at school told me..."

Charles didn't know what to say, he pulled her to his shoulder again and they stood in silence watching their son.

_**TUESDAY**_

Rebecca's tears were of joy when she came out of the ward and smiled at Charles who was bringing back the coffees.

"Charles...he's awake!"

Charles hurried after her into the ward, Sam rolled his little head and out stretched his hand.

"Daddy..."

Charles chucked the coffees onto the side and was instantly at his side stroking his head, "hello scamp! You've had your Mum and me so worried"

"My head hurts..."

"It will do...but the doctors are going to make it all better"

Rebecca was on the opposite side, she looked adoringly at her son and then across to Charles, their eyes met and he smiled at her, "I told you he was a fighter...he takes after me..."

Rebecca nodded, "I'm glad he does"

Sam looked up to him, "daddy are you going to stay here? I don't want you to go..nor does Mummy...Mummy wants you here too, don't you Mummy?"

Rebecca nodded, but avoided the eye contact. Charles smiled at his son, "hey...I'm not going anywhere scamp...no way...not anymore...no long tours away for me anymore..."

Rebecca swallowed and looked up to him as she held her son's little hand, "Is that true? Are you going to _try _and live a kind of life you despise"

"I don't depise it Rebecca, I'm just not very good at it...but now...", he looked down to his son, "...things change...I've changed"

_**WEDNESDAY**_

Molly Dawes came in through the doors of the hospital and followed the signs to paedriactrics. As she turned a corner, she saw Charles in the corridor with Rebecca, Sam was in the bed close by.

She held back, they were talking and were going into the room with some stuff from home for their son. Once inside, Molly walked up the corridor to the ward entrance, Sam was out of isolation, he was responding to the treatment, that's what Charles had texted her.

She stood in the doorway and heard them talking.

"He's asleep but he keeps saying he wants us back together..."

Charles rubbed his cheek, there was a few days beard growth evident, "is that such a bad thing? I mean...how would I know how he was feeling when I was stuck on tour all the fucking time...he's my son and I should have thought about it a bit more than I should have"

Rebecca rubbed his arm, "It was me who ruined everything...if me and Dean Baylis..."

Charles stopped her and held her by her shoulders looking down at her, "stop it...lets not drag all that up...what happened happened...I have to take some of the blame...I was never fucking there...it was me always preferring to be on tour and living out of the bag...", he felt bad for her, "...you must have been so fucking lonely..."

He was hesitant at first, but he placed a hand on her check and smiled at her, "could it work? Did we give it all up and throw it all away too easily?"

Molly was out of sight and leaned on the wall just outside listening.

"Sam loves you Charles...he wants you at home with us...I suppose in the grand scheme of things...we should put our feelings after his..."

"Agreed...Sam has to come first"

"So...what do we so about it?"

"Well don't start telling me you still love me on my account, because we both know you would be lying..."

Molly was already up the corridor brushing a tear from her eye. She bolted into the ladies toilets and holed herself up in one of the cubicles. She sat on the toilet seat and pulled some paper off the roll and wiped her eyes.

She flushed the toilet, exited the cubicle and crossed over to the sink to check that she didn't look like shit.

She sniffed back, then left the ladies. Out in the corridor she saw Charles smacking the side of the coffee machine, he happened to turn around and made instant eye contact with her, Molly cleared her throat.

"Errr...sorry...I just wanted to come and see you were okay..."

Charles approached her, "Molly...aren't you meant to be getting ready for your tour..."

Molly shook her head, "I'm all sorted...I dont go till Friday...is Sam gonna be okay? You never got back to me..."

Charles smiled and shook his head, "Sam's going to be to brilliant...he's doing really well"

Molly looked relieved for him, "Pheww...I know you and Rebecca have been well worried...is he talking and that?"

Charles nodded, and rubbed a hand through his hair, "Yeah...when he gets going you cannot shut him up"

Rebecca was then there beside Charles, both woman looked at each other, then Rebecca turned to Charles, "Sam's asking for you again..."

He looked directly at Molly but she waved her hand, "you go..."

He threw her a parting smile and went back up the corridor, Molly swallowed and flapped her arm out as she spoke, "I just came to see if everyfing was alright..."

Rebecca gave her a curt smile, "Yes...now Sam's woken up..."

"I can't even imagine wot you went through..."

"No you cannot..."

Molly screwed her face up, "You dont like me much do you?"

Rebecca shrugged, "I hardly know you...", she went to the machine and fed it a couple of quid and the machine started to churn out a Latte in a plastic cup.

"S'pose I best go"

Rebecca fetched the cup and glanced at her briefly, "Yes...that would be best"

Molly turned and after pausing to look back, she went along her way.

_**THURSDAY**_

Molly clutched her hands together from where she sat in the restaurant. She was sitting in the very place her and Charles had their first date nearly a year ago.

She had phoned Charles that morning and he said he could met her for lunch, Sam was doing really well.

She had been doing a shed load of thinking...infact she hadn't really slept that night, too much on the brain.

She looked up to see Charles enter the restaurant, he looked right at her and grinned. She smiled back as he came forward, she stood up and was met with a quick peck on the cheek.

"I fought you wasn't coming..."

"Sorry...I was tied up at the hospital"

Both of them sat down, "is he okay? Sam?"

Charles chuckled as he thought about his son, "yeah...he's doing great...infact it's been awesome spending time with him, I don't seem to get the time to"

Molly bit her lip.

"So, are you all set? What I would give to be sat on a plane going on tour again"

"No you wouldn't..."

Charles frowned, "You know me..."

"I fink...", she had rehearsed this, but the words got stuck in her throat, "...I fink I need some space"

It was Charles turn to look a bit fazed, "what do you mean by that?"

Molly leaned forward her hair hiding one side of her face, "I fink we should just...I mean...", she couldn't believe how speechless she was, this was not like her at all.

Charles gathered up her hands into his own, "Molly...you are not making any sense..."

Molly laughed, "I fink you should spend more time with Sam...he misses you...it must be hard for him"

She and Charles stared deep into one another's eyes. He then let go of her hands and sat back, "you think I should give my marriage another try?"

He had told Molly what Rebecca had suggested, he had dismissed it, but she could tell he was torn because of Sam.

She swallowed and spoke from the heart, even though it killed her doing so, "all I know is...if it was my Mum and Dad and they split up god forbid...then I would wont them back together..."

Charles was shaking his head, he glanced at the arched window and then back at her, "You really are an amazing person Molly Dawes...only you could come up with something like this"

"It's true though...even if you and Rebecca dont love eachother...there must be somfink there...you and her made Sam didn't you?

He reached over and pushed her hair behind her ear, and then stroked her cheek, "do you know what this would mean?"

Molly was braving it, "Just a gorgeous girl like me being back on the market"

"It pains me to hear that"

Molly could see that the silent pain of it was making him well up, she grabbed her handbag and stood and as she was about to go, she looked down at him, "I've never seen you cry before boss...and I'm not going to start now...look after yourself"

She brushed away a tear of her own from her cheek as she made for the exit

_please come after me...please come after me..please tell me that I'm talking crap and we can make this work..._

She stood outside on the pavement and looked back, and realising that he wasn't going to be coming out of those doors, she put her bag over her shoulder and started to walk up the street.

_**FRIDAY**_

Molly was at the hangar at Brize Norton. She stood with a hundred other medics going back out to West Africa. She nursed a heavy heart. Mum and Dad knew there was something up with her, but she didn't want to talk about it because if she did she knew she wouldn't be able to stop blubbering.

She stood to attention when her superior officers addressed them and briefed them. She followed tracelike after them into the plane.

It would be easier in Africa. She would see Tavian and Temi and time would make things less hard.

She just wished that was now.

...

"What about her"

Charles looked at his son as the doctor was checking him over and glanced up to Rebecca, "She's off doing what she does best...helping others and putting others before herself"

Rebecca considered him for a moment, "how very noble of her..."

Charles met her glance, then he looked down to his son, "for Sam I'll do anything for...I would sacrifice my happiness for him to be happy...", he looked at her and narrowed his eyes,

"...how noble of me..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**What can I say? Thank you for all the kind words and yes you are right, I know that. Anyone who has beef with my story please say, but I don't think it's fair to attack the writer - I have experienced this before, but it's been a while and it still hurts when it happens. Maybe I've been a touch too sensitive.**_

_**It scares me with the amount of readers that have signed up to this story - one of you have pointed this out - thank you.**_

_**I have therefore decided to extend the story to 20 chapters. I have changed the ending to this chapter.**_

_**It all looks a bit bleak at the moment but I'm sure that love will win out - will it?**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'Our Girl' or it's characters, they belong to the BBC.**_

_**Thanks so much for the kind comments...**_

_**XXX**_

Molly Dawes went to help unload the truck that had pulled up at base camp. She climbed into the back of the truck with Rodgers.

"So did you get a letter from home?"

Molly passed him over the first of the boxes and he passed them along to somebody else so they could get the job done quicker.

"Just my Mum...she keeps going on how much she misses me"

"Mine does in all...aren't you meant to be heading back home next week?", she passed him another box and shrugged, "Nah...I'm staying till I'm told to go...I've got to the point when I go home and I do nuffing but sit and eat and watch telly"

Rodgers laughed, "oh yeah! Me too! I think I'm turning into my dad!"

Molly laughed back at him, "Do you look like him? They say you only 'ave to look at your parents to see wot you would look like in 30 years, dont they!"

"Shut up!"

They continued until the job in hand was completed. Molly and Rodgers jumped out of the truck and it reversed out into the compound. Molly blow out, "Blimey I'm well sweaty...I must've lost about 3 stones doing that!"

Rodgers gave her his bottle, she frowned at the tip, "It's alright Dawes, I haven't gobbed on it or owt"

She took it off him and took a much needed swig, "You better not of you northern pranny!"

She handed it back to him as they walked along the wire fencing that bordered the steamy forest, "Are you going to the club tonight? Some of us have been having that table tennis contest...word is, you are a bit of a dark horse at ping-pong..."

Molly looked at him, "it has been said...I dunno...I was finking of 'aving an early night"

Rodgers laughed, "Wot...out here? Did you hear about Wallis being bitten by that snake...bit him right on the arse"

"I 'eard it was his leg, actually"

He paused at the tin hut, "You coming in or not?"

Molly sucked her cheeks in, "are you desperate?"

"We're desperate"

She laughed and playfully punched him in the arm, "better count me in then!"

XXX

At the club, everyone had gathered round in the muggy hall and watched as two players from two different sections were playing. Molly dressed in her vest and combats tapped Rodgers on the shoulder, "So...have I missed much?"

"No...it's Cole and Peters...they played forever last night...it's Peters you have to watch, Dawes"

Molly shrugged as she crooked her neck to look over the shoulders in front of her, "piece of piss", she laughed.

Haines the big black guy in front of her turned, "You fink so? Why dont you go out there and prove wot you say sweetheart"

Molly decided on the cocky approach, "Pfft...I can wipe the floor with you lot of tossers single-handed you watch me"

Haines laughed and he and his mate parted so she could ease through, Peters from Section three looked at her as he threw his hand through his blond hair.

_why did I have to go and say that for?_ She thought as she went and picked up the bat from the side and turned to face him.

"So...you are meant to be section ones secret weapon?"

Molly stared back at him and raised her eyebrows, "what can I say...you'll have to find that out, wont ya"

Both took their positions at the table, Peters served and Molly was quick to react, but the ping pong ball went flying into the crowd, there was laughter and cheers coming from section three platoon.

Peters laughed at her, "broke a nail Dawes"

Molly stood her ground, "No...just finding my feet..."

When Peters served again, Molly was ready and returned his hits in a quickening pace, Rodgers could tell by the look on Peters face that he was well impressed with her ping-pong skills.

She hit him a hard blow and the male medic missed.

Molly laughed as she wiped her dripping brow with her hand, "Wots up Peters? Lost your stride 'ave we?"

He grinned back at her, "Just getting warmed up Dawes..."

It was Molly's turn to serve and he responded by returning just as good she gave him. If Rodgers wasn't mistaken, this tournament was quickly turning into something far more personal between them two, than the sections.

It was equals. Both Molly and Peters were exhausted and sweating, but the pace didn't stop.

When Molly managed one over him, it was time for sleep, they all had to be up early in the morning.

From across the table, Peters extended his arm to Molly, "rematch...same place, same time tomorrow..."

Molly smiled at him and returned the handshake, she capped her water bottle, "bring it on I say..."

XXX

Molly was ready for bed, she jumped into her bunk and turned to Tanya Bennet, "soz about that Tan, didn't mean to wake you... I was at the club"

"Pingpong? I never could stand that"

Molly settled into her bunk, "Nor me before I joined the Army...but it surprises you when you discover you are actually good at somefink"

Tanya laughed and rolled over to sleep. Molly laid on her elbows and looked to the window, the full Moon was up, she smiled, she stared up at it as it shone down on her face, and started to fall into deep thought and the smile faded to something more sad...

...

Charles James looked at the Moon from where he laid in his bed. He was in deep thought too. He rolled his head on the pillow and saw that Rebecca had put her back to him.

He looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes...and was then reminded of why he was doing this...why he had sacrificed so much...

Sam came running into the room screaming that he had a nightmare. Rebecca sat up and took the boy into her arms and soothed him, Charles sat up and placed his hand on the boy's head and he and Rebecca looked at one another.

"Maybe it is best that I sleep with Sam tonight...I don't like him having such nightmares..."

"you do that...it's not that you would miss me lying beside you, is it"

Rebecca took her son's hand and looked at him curtly, "how do you expect me to behave, when you wish it was 'her' lying next to you..."

Charles swallowed and broke eye contact with her. He held still until she and Sam left the bedroom, he then rolled over and looked out to the Moon.

...

The sun was up and Molly was in the transport off to the next settlement up-stream. She sat back and watched Rodgers drive, "Dont larf...but I learnt a bit of driving when I was last at home"

Rodgers laughed and turned from the wheel, "what you? The last time you attempted that girl, you nearly had this up a ditch"

"Fucking hell Rodgers, I'm not that bad", Molly chuckled.

"Mind you, on the ping-pong front...You did great last night, Dawes...I think that you've got Peters running scared...I think he might even fancy ya"

Molly turned away from the window and glared at him, "Give it a rest Rodgers, I wouldn't go there with yours, mate"

Rodgers laughed out loud then turned back to the road where it seemed to have disappeared. The Army truck fell forward and its front wheels balanced over the dried stream bed.

"Fuck!"

Molly clung on and looked out the window and tried to look down, "we might be okay...if we just dont rock the..."

Too late, the truck rolled forward and turned and smashed into the dead stream onto it's roof. Sitting upside down and with a cut to her head Molly turned to Rodgers, "Hey...are you alright...Rodgers?"

The male medic murmured something and Molly could see that there was blood trickling out from the side of his mouth.

"Stay with me Rodgers!"

She desperately tried to undo her belt and when she did so, she fell to the roof and managed to crawl out of the window. The dust and grime were blowing around her in a strong bone dry wind.

She went to the driver's door and tried to open it, she couldn't and Rodgers was now nearly out cold.

He was murmuring all sorts of rubbish.

She turned and saw a man stand at the top of the bank, he looked down at her. He was from the village.

"Can you get help please...my friend is hurt. Do you understand me..."

The man shook his head, "No..._you _must help me...my wife is ill and they said they would cure her...she is dying and _you_ are going to save her..."

Molly could detect an undercurrent of threat in his voice as others came and stood beside him. Molly swallowed, her cut was bleeding out on her forehead and with only a nearly unconscious Rodgers only for back up, she had nowhere to go...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Thanks for the reviews and support for the story. I'm pretty much overwhelmed really by the response to this tale, in my opinion it is far below par to some fabulous pieces that I have read on here.**_

_**Will Molly get her man? It looks likely...doesn't it...?**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'Our Girl' or it's characters, they belong to the BBC.**_

_**Thanks so much for the kind comments...**_

_**XXX**_

_**A/N: This is all fiction and nothing is to be taken seriously, I am just writing for entertainment. Regards to Molly's speech, I am from East London (born and bred) and talk like that...I would be insulting myself if I was to change it...!**_

_**XXX**_

_**short recap that leads straight into story...**_

She turned and saw a man stand at the top of the bank, he looked down at her. He was from the village.

"Can you get help please...my friend is hurt. Do you understand me..."

The man shook his head, "No..._you _must help me...my wife is ill and they said they would cure her...she is dying and _you_ are going to save her..."

Molly could detect an undercurrent of threat in his voice as others came and stood beside him. Molly swallowed, her cut was bleeding out on her forehead and with only a nearly unconscious Rodgers only for back up, she had nowhere to go...

The man came forwards and pointed, "this way..."

Molly looked back at Rodgers in the upturned truck, "But my friends hurt, I need to..."

The man pulled a knife, it flashed clearly in the sunlight.

Molly swallowed, "Oh right...you mean business..."

"You help my wife...help her now"

Molly tried to get through to him by pleading, "But i'm not a doctor...there isn't anyfing I can do..."

The man came forward some more and Molly was grabbed by him, "you come with us now!"

She turned her head to look at the unconscious Rodgers then she was led away up the dusty track.

XXX

Molly pushed through the curtain cautiously and saw the woman on the bed, it was hot and there was flies buzzing about.

The man pushed her forward, "You help!"

Molly turned back to him, "But I keep saying to ya...I'm notta Doctor...I'm just an Army medic...", she turned back to the woman on the bed, she was puffing and blowing. Funny case of Ebola, she hadn't seen much of it, but this woman looked like she was in pain...severe pain.

Swallowing she placed down her pack and eyed the knife in the mans hand warily, before she turned back to the woman, "can yo understand me? Are you alright?"

The woman gasped and pointed to her lower body. Molly still wary of the knife edged a tad nearer and pulled a sigh of relief.

"Oh, I can see!"

She managed a smile as she looked back to the man, " your wife. She's 'aving a baby!"

Molly crouched down to her pack, the men in the room looked at one another and back at her with concern.

"It's alright...I'm just getting a pair of gloves"

She rummaged around in her pack and picked out a pair of latex gloves, she then stood and examined the woman, she smiled and turned to the men in the room.

"She's just 'aving a baby..."

The man narrowed his eyes at her, "Something is wrong...look"

Molly swallowed and turned back to the woman tail end.

"The baby is stuck"

Molly bit her lip, that meant it was probably breech. She wasn't a midwife or a doctor, she wasn't drafted here for this, she shook her head,

"look...if we get her to the hospital, then they will be able to do somefink, I might make matters worse..."

The knife was poised, "You are medic...you help"

There was a slight quivering in Molly's voice, "I said I might make matters worse...I could do her more harm than good"

"Help her"

Molly turned back to the woman and gave her a nervous smile, then came forward.

XXX

At the over turned truck, the soldier patrol circled the vehicle, the lead medic called out, "Rodgers is out cold but he is still breathing..."

"and Dawes?"

The medic shook his head, "no sign boss"

Captain Stanker clutched his weapon and turned to the tracks on the road, he followed them up the dirt track, "Private Tall, go back to base camp and get Rodgers to the hospital, the rest of you with me..."

XXX

Molly didn't like the sight of too much blood. She was getting okay with it, but the amount this woman seemed to be losing.

The woman clutched her baby.

"She _needs _medical help...she cant stay here..."

The man was pushing Molly out the door, "Please you've gotta listen to me...she's gonna die if she loses too much blood..."

The was baby breach, and against her wishes and a knife pointing straight at her, she brought the baby into the world as gently as she could, but it still caused injury.

Feeling like she was going to have to make a run for it, she looked up to see Captain Stanker and his patrol.

He saw her, their weapons were drawn. Molly stuck her hands in the air, "It's okay, they haven't hurt me boss"

The man behind her was hesitant, Molly glanced back at him, "If you run then I dont know what they'll do...please...they will leave you alone if you let me go...but your wife needs urgent medical treatment"

The man dropped the knife, Molly smiled at him, "good man", she glanced back at her Captain, "he's clean...but there is a woman in here who needs urgent medical treatment..."

"Of what Dawes?"

She shook her head, "Not that...she's had a baby and they made me deliver it...it's breach boss, she's bleeding out bad...please...we need to get her out..."

XXX

Later, Molly was back at the base camp totally exhausted by the days events. She sat on her bunk and rubbed her face, she had a band-aid over her cut.

Captain Stanker was then walking towards her, She stood, "at ease Dawes..."

"Sir...is Rodgers going to be okay?"

"He's doing fine Dawes..."

Molly exhaled, "Good...I'm so glad to 'ear that I can tell you, sir"

"But he needs to go back to the UK when he is fit to travel...I want you to accompany him Dawes, seeing you didn't go home last time when you had the chance..."

"But..."

"No arguments Dawes..."

Stanker was about to go when Molly asked, "Sir...wot about the woman? Do you know if she made it...?"

"Mother and son are doing well...you did a good job Dawes"

Molly blew out a laugh, "well when you've got a Mum like mine, you get used to delivering kids sir"

"Even so...the truck is being looked over...we still don't know why it lost control..."

Molly bit her. Rodgers had been flirting with her, that's why...but she wasn't going to be saying that out loud.

"Yes sir..."

Molly laid back on the bunk, it was not that she didn't want to go back, it was seeing Mum and Dad and have them fuss over her was sometimes way too much. They worried, she knew that, but this wasn't a war zone like Afghan was.

She glanced at her watch and smiled...if she was going to go home sooner rather than later, then there was something she was going to do in the mean time.

XXX

She entered the clubhouse and Peters was waiting for her and tapping his watch.

"Look who it is...it's 'call the midwife'!"

Everybody laughed.

"Yeah yeah whatever, at least I saved a life"

"Anyone would have thought you had bottled out on our little game Dawes..."

"Wot me? You don't know me mate"

"Well come on then, all this excitement today might be give you a lacker over your batting skills!"

Molly was poised ready with her bat, "Nahh...bring it on Peters, I'm gonna thrash ya, just like last time!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**NEXT TIME: -MOLLY'S BACK IN THE UK AND WHEN IT SEEMS THAT SHE IS READY TO MOVE ON, A SIMPLE COMMENT FROM HER DAD MAKES HER RUN TO BATH...OF WHAT? I DID HINT A CLUE IN AN EARLIER CHAPTER! **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'Our Girl' or it's characters, they belong to the BBC.**_

_**Thanks so much for the kind comments...**_

_**XXX**_

_**WEDNESDAY**_

Molly was at Birmingham Hospital. She crossed the corridor and went into the ward to see Rodgers in the bed. He beamed a smile for her when he spotted her.

"Alright Moll...Still here I see"

Molly grinned at him as she got to his bedside, "I stayed at Barracks but I'm going home tomorrow...how are you feeling? Any better?"

Rodgers shrugged, his head wound was dressed in a bandage, "I'll live...they thought I had really bad concussion...I didn't think the truck fell that far"

Molly sat on his bed, "It was worse than it looked I can tell ya...then I was practically kidnapped to deliver some womans baby, it was all go!"

"And I pretty much slept all the way through it"

"pretty much" Laughed Molly.

"What about Peters? Did you give him a rematch in the end...?"

Molly couldn't keep her beaming smile off her face as she thought about it, "I had so much adrenaline in me, I wiped the floor with him, like I said I would!"

Rodgers bit his lip, then reached out and touched the back of Molly's hand that was resting on the bed, she watched him do it.

"Moll...when I get out of here...we could go out for a pint if you like"

Molly gently pulled her hand away not wanting to make it look rude, "I can't mate...like I said, I'm back down in London tomorrow to see the family..."

"I could come down when I'm better...for a visit like"

Molly sighed, "come on...we are mates we are...lets not go and spoil that, a"

Rodgers looked down hearted, but excepted that, "yeah...I suppose you are right"

Molly jumped off the bed, "right...I'm gonna get myself a coffee...what about you, do you want anyfink while I'm there?"

Rodgers swallowed and shook his head, "Nah...I'm fine Moll...you go"

Molly turned and when she got into the corridor out of sight she blew out a sigh of relief. Rodgers had asked her out, how awkward was that! She smiled to herself and walked along to the small coffee bar, this time tomorrow...she'd be back in London.

_**THURSDAY**_

Molly was only just through the front door when the family were upon her.

"Molly! Why didn't you say that you were back! Why didn't you call me?", Mum cried.

"Blimey Belinda let the girl come up for air!" cried Nan.

Molly looked exhausted as she chucked her pack to the floor, "I've been back a few days Mum...I've been at Barracks and then the hospital..."

Mum took her into the living room, "Wot? You weren't hurt or nuffing!"

"Not me..."

Mum hugged her again and it looked like she was going to go and squeeze her insides out again. Dad came forward, "Come on Belinda, give her some space, yeah..."

Mum cupped her daughters face, "I'm just glad she's home safe that's all..."

"I'm just tired, that's all"

Mum stood, "well...you go and get yourself out of that uniform and get a nice bath...I'll make you your favourite..."

Molly nodded, "fanks Mum...just give me a minute yeah..."

"Take your time Molls...", told Nan.

Dad watched his wife and mother-in-law go into the kitchen, he turned to Molly who grabbed up her pack, he took her arm, "Are you _really_ alright? You know you can tell your old Dad, dont ya?"

She nodded and made her way up the stairs...

_**FRIDAY**_

Molly was running on concrete. It was a cold day but she was sweating, because she was pushing herself so hard. She ran down the road towards the estate and did a lap around the underpass.

She leaned on the wall and took in some much needed water. It was so different from all the running and exercise she had done out in Africa. It all felt wrong being back like it always did.

When she got back from her run, Dad was waiting for her in the living room, she frowned at him, "Alright Dad? Why arnt you at work?"

He looked up to her, "I was waiting for you love...I think that you and me need a chat"

Molly shook her head, "I fine Dad...just give me a few days to adjust"

"Come and sit with me love...sit down...all you do is push yourself and are on the go all the time...sit down...chill out a bit"

Molly turned, "I cant Dad...I can't sit still"

"Then try...for me!"

Reluctantly, Molly went and sat next to him on the sofa, he put an arm around her, "see...you can sit down...it's done you no harm, has it"

"I'm sorry Dad...it's just that I've gotta a lot on my mind thats'all...Rodgers was hurt and I had to make sure he was alright..."

"Rodgers?"

Molly chuckled as she explained, "Yeah...Roy Rodgers...he hates his name bless him...he was hurt, and I had to make sure he was okay and that"

"Sweet on him are ya?"

Molly pulled a face, "as if...but I fink he might have taken a liken to me though..."

Dad laughed, "Cant do you no harm Molls...you need to let your hair down...especially after the last one"

Molly turned to him and looked puzzled, "wot to you mean last one..."

"The posh one...you know, Charlie boy...he took me out for a drink whilst you were away in Africa the first time"

"Yeah, Mum said, but I forgot to ask ya...why did he? I mean, I knew _you _wouldn't have said no, because you'll do anyfing for a free drink!"

"He asked me if I'd object to him popping the question, like...must've bottled out mind, because here you are with no ring on your finger, girl..."

"Are you saying I'm still on the shelve..."

"No...but must've changed his mind...because you've never said nofing...and I didn't wanna rake up anyfing..."

Molly rested her head on her Dads shoulder, "He never said anyfink..."

She then jumped up and bolted up the stairs, her Dad called after her, "Now where are you off to!"

In less than an hour Molly was on the train out of London, she sat there and watched the countryside go by, wondering what he was doing now...he'd be at work...wouldn't he...?

She rested her head on the window and thought about that woman in Africa. She randomly thought about how her baby was doing...

Then she thought about her own, she would have been nearly six months gone by now...

XXX

Molly walked across the lawn with her hands in her jacket pockets. She saw him. Captain Charles James, as he walked across the gravel drive in his uniform talking to someone who was walking along side him. He turned his head and saw her, he looked a bit startled, he swallowed and she could see him making some excuse to the other officer who walked off towards the building without him.

Captain James looked at her, then approached her and cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here Dawes? This is an Army training camp...unless you are eager for more of the same..."

Molly tried not to laugh, "I'm not 'ere for training...I came to see you silly"

"I guessed that", he nodded looking away from her to the trees.

"Dad told me...", he looked back at her and their eyes met, "...he told me about you asking him...you know...for his permission and that"

Charles swallowed and shook his head, "What does all that matter now"

"Because I didn't know! You never said...you never even asked me...", Molly said a little nonplussed.

"That's all in the past Dawes", he said. He took a tone of voice that was severe and sturn.

"Why are you being so flipping cold with me...just because you are standing there in your uniform, it doesn't go and give you the right to talk to me like shit"

"I'm not", he said with his eyes widening.

"You are! You are doing it now", Molly told him.

"What do you expect Dawes? This was all you..._you _left _me _remember!"

Molly knew that...but she had her reasons...and they were all to make _his _life easier...to make a decision that he would find so difficult to come to himself.

"Because I thought it was for the best...because your son was so sick and he was unhappy that you and Rebecca weren't together no more...I just put myself in his place, that's all..."

He looked to the grass and grabbed his belt, "I know..."

"Do ya? Because at the moment I am finking you dont love me anymore..."

The wind was blowing and a strand of hair flapped about her face, Charles reached out and stroked it between his finger and thumb and then hooked it behind her ear, she put her a hand over his and they entwined them.

"I miss you...", she said through the tears that suddenly started to fall from nowhere.

"Ditto"

"Do ya?"

He cupped her face, his eyes looked watery at her, "You know I do...You know how I feel about you...how I've always felt since I first clapped my eyes on you..."

"So what do we do _about it"_

There was just the hint of a cheeky smile from him, "Remember when you said that you'd go halves on a travelodge..."

XXX

The hotel room door bounced shut as Molly and Charles were lost in the kisses. He moved his mouth from hers to the pulse of her neck, he chucked off his beral and undid his shirt as they kissed some more.

Molly pulled off her jumper and they grinned hungrily at each other as she got tangled up in it before it was chucked to the floor.

Charles let his shirt full to the floor before Molly went to work on his belt, they fell to the bed, and he moved his mouth to her bra, then jumped to her naval and started to pull off her jeans, she screamed out a cry of excitement as he chucked aside her jeans and was back over her again looking down at her face.

"I want you so much...", she whispered.

He smiled at her, his eyes holding hers before he leaned down and their lips met again...

XXX

After, Molly laid in his arms as they both laid upon the bed. Charles rolled his head and kissed her forehead, "I am going to have to go"

Molly met his eyes, "I suppose Rebecca will be waiting for you..."

Charles blew out a laugh, "I don't think so...we avoid each other as much as we possibly can...her idea not mine...she doesn't love me and I don't love her...and then I see Sam so happy that we are in the same room"

Molly could see he was so torn, he touched his cheek, "So wot are we gonna do?"

Charles met her gaze and kissed her forehead again and he settled back, "I don't know yet...but what I do know is...is that I don't want to leave you here on your own..."

Molly gave him a sad smile, she looked pleased at the same time, "wot about Rebecca...?"

"lets worry about that tomorrow shall we..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. Chapter 19

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'Our Girl' or it's chararcters, they belong to the BBC.**_

_**Thanks so much for the kind comments...well, most of them :)**_

_**XXX**_

Molly yawned as she tied her hair up, and went and put the kettle on. She turned and watched as Charles laced up his boots and stood up from the bed, he took his beral and looked into the mirror as he put on.

After making sure it looked right, he stared through the mirror at Molly watching him, he turned, "I best skip the coffee Molly...I've really got to get back"

He had that serious tone in his voice, Molly sat on the bed and shrugged, "I suppose you have to do wot you 'ave to do, Charles..."

Charles turned to open the door, then paused and turned his face to her, "if situations were different Molly, if situations were a whole lot different...but they are not..."

Molly gave him a tearful smile, "then this was all a big goodbye was it? I shouldn't have bov'vered comin'!"

Charles closed his eyes.

"You said you loved me last night..._you _said it Charles...and still you are going back to her"

He blew out a hollow laugh and met her eyes, "You think I want to do this, do you? Do you think I want to live my life the way I promised myself I wouldn't do...work by the desk and earn money so I can give it all to a cold-bitch of an ex-wife who prefers to show her back off to me and then show me affection...you know nothing Molly"

Molly shook her head, "Yeah that'a be right! I bet she takes your money inall...I bet she's spending it like there is no tomorrow...she's got you by the balls Charles and you are just letting her"

Charles glared at her, "Don't go and judge somebody you don't know..."

Molly jumped, "Why? I bet _she _judges me, dont she! I bet you she calls me some cheap little scank you've picked up on your travels..."

He averted his eyes.

"Yeah...I faught as much", she quickly pulled her jeans on and grabbed her jacket, "...well, at least now we _both _know where we stand, dont we"

She pushed past him and grabbed the door handle, he placed his hand over hers. It was so tight she couldn't turn the knob, she looked up at him. His eyes looking at her up and down. There was a mixture of longing and lust and love in those brown eyes of his.

"I am just doing what I am supposing is for the best Molly...for all of us...when I went on tour last time, my divorce was barely final...I was heart-broken that _she _left me...I blamed _myself _ for not doing what she wanted me to do and settle down..I'm not good at that, I've told you that..."

"You said", she whispered, trying to hold is eyes.

"...I went on tour firmly and utterly believing that when I would return, I would put it all right...make Rebecca see that I do love her and make Sam believe that he does have a Mother and Father who love eachoether and him"

Molly swallowed, "are...are you..._are you..._telling me that this is all my fought? If it wasn't for _me _on tour that you and her would somehow work it out? Is that wot you are saying to me?"

He closed his eyes.

Molly felt sick, she just wanted to get out, but his hand was too heavy over hers on the doorknob, "Let me go!"

"Fucking hell Molly, haven't you worked it out yet? I am saying that I am _glad _I met you because you have made me see that I shouldn't waste my life in doing what is expected of me..."

Molly quit trying to turn the doorknob and met his eyes again, she looked alittle unsure. With his other hand, he stroked her face, "I'm in love with you...Rebecca knows that...that's why I get the back everynight because if she allowed me to touch her, she would know in all circumstances, that I would be thinking...no, wishing...it was you"

And now he looked deadly serious, she managed a small smile, lost in his brown eyes.

"All I can ask you to do for me Molly...is wait...can you do that?"

XXX

Molly relaxed on the train back to London, she was tired, she was glad that she could get in a few hours on the train without missing a stop because hers was the last stop.

Back in London, she soon slipped back into her old routine of going jogging in the morning and daydreaming in the afternoon.

And somebody was watching her everymove...

At night, she looked out the window and had a feeling that a somebody was watching her. Somebody hiding in the shadows where even street lights couldn't reach.

And during the mornings, even though she was listening to her music as she jogged, she was sure that someone was watching her in the crowds of shoppers and even out of windows of cars and buses.

That evening, she had gone out for a drink with her Dad in their local. He went outside for a smoke and she sat on her own checking her messages on her phone.

Charles was in Tenerife with Rebecca and Sam. Out there he was going to tell Rebecca how it was, and why they couldn't pretend anymore...

Funny...she wouldn't have to wait much longer she hoped...

XXX

It was November. Remembrance Sunday was not very far away. Molly wanted to be apart of that.

She had agreed to visit a nursing home and talk to some of the old veterans. Something she wouldn't of even considered a few years ago, but now she felt honoured to do.

In uniform, she entered the nursing home that was local to her. The old folk was glad to see her and she sat and heard just great tales of strength and courage among them.

She left the home that afternoon after lunch and walked across the drive to the street where a man was selling poppies. She went over and bought one.

"They should be painted BLACK!"

Molly met his dark eyes as they narrowed at her...they reminded her of Bashira's father...there was something not quite right with this guy.

"Wot do you mean by that...?"

He didn't answer, he kept on looking away to a car up the street. She shook her head as she walked back up the street in deep thought.

She crossed the street to go back to the nursing home to get changed, but in doing so she didn't notice the speeding car as it deliberately knocked her flying into the air over it and she came crashing back down onto the tarmac like a rag doll.

The world was full of possibilities.

Was that Mum pushing her on a swing...was that her making the teachers life hell at school...was that face that bitch Proud Mary... Was that Artan trying to snog her...

Could she see the hot desert sun? Was that dust in her mouth...was that the sweaty heat of the an African jungle that clung to her skin...was that Mums cheap perfume because she only bought it because it was in the sale...was that Nan coughing up another cigarette...was that Dad moaning again about West ham losing...

was that Charles lips on her own...

They say your life flashes you by...

She could just about see it through the stars as the voices and shouts in the street were fading, and she felt cold...like dark shadows were drawing up all her life force.

A face looked down at her. A young girl. She looked like Bashira. But it wasn't.

But she too was fading. Her nice smile hanging on 'till it was dark. She must have closed her eyes.

And then...there was nothing at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NEXT TIME: NO HINTS...THE FINAL CHAPTER...


	20. Chapter 20

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'Our Girl' or it's characters, they belong to the BBC.**_

_**Thanks so much for the kind comments...well, most of them :)**_

_**XXX LONDON**_

_**"News at the top of the hour, the MOD are still investigating the hit and run of a female soldier in East London early last week - Private Molly Dawes who is a specialised Army Medic was run down on Tuesday..."**_

Nan stared at the image of Molly on the TV, then she grabbed the remote and shut it off and stood up putting her hands together.

What good was it to pray at a time like this...if God was going to do something for her then surely he would have intervened by now?

She put a cigarette between her lips and lit it and exhaled. Poor Belinda...she hadn't left the hospital for more than a week.

And then there was Dave...where was he? In the pub, that was where...he said he couldn't cope with this...what about Molly? What about the rest of the kids who are at their wit's end wanting to know when or if Molly was ever going to come home.

She sat down and faced the blank TV screen with empty eyes.

Time would tell.

XXX

Belinda was like a zombie as she slumped up the corridor. She hadn't slept properly for more than a week. How could she with all this going on.

She dropped to a plastic seat near the window and leaned back. All she could do was remember...

Silent images of herself dropping the phone when she received the call that Molly had been run over in the street.

Silent images of Dave running up the street and shouting up to her where she stood on the balcony of the masonette.

Silent images of Molly being wheeled into the Casualty Department of the hospital and being shoved through the doors of the emergency room.

Silent images of Her mother coming over to her where She and Dave sat in the relatives room and she putting her hand into hers.

Silent images of them waiting in that room for 14 hours before there was even a shred of news.

_**Multiple fractures**_

_**A broke leg, a broken wrist, 4 broken ribs.**_

_**A massive injury to the head and a bleed on the brain**_

_**cuts, lacerations all over her body**_

She had been run over in the street by a speeding car, that's what eye witnesses at reported. But with these injures, it was no different from being blown up by a bomb.

_**She is unconscious...and we don't know if she will ever wake up...the next 12 to 24 hours are critical.**_

But she had beaten them bless her..she was still clinging on to life. She was in a coma and she just needed to wake up naturally.

If she woke.

People were in comas for years weren't they? Not Molly...please not my Molly.

She opened her eyes and looked up and down the corridor, she had gone to the coffee shop to pick up a magazine to read, but instead she had a bag of crisps in her grasp. She wasn't hungry, nor was Molly.

She stood and went back up the corridor to where Molly was lying in intensive care. She put her hands to the glass and watched on as the machines were keeping her daughter from dying.

And she still couldn't stop the tears fall from her eyes.

XXX TENERIFE

"You are leaving me for _her_..."

Rebecca watched as Charles packed up his stuff in a travel case and his army pack, he glanced at her as he zipped up the case.

"I can't stay here and pretend anymore...she is lying on a life support machine and I'm stuck here with you"

Rebecca was in her swimsuit, "so you are going to abandon Sam and I here are you whilst you travel back to the UK and be at her bedside..."

Charles looked up and protested at her tone, "She _could _die...and the last thing she wants is to see my face and if I can make that happen for her, I'll be damned to give it a try..."

"Oh how very heroic of you...I bet she knew what she was doing jumping in front of that car...she knew _you _would come running...I should have done the same thing if that's what gets your attention these days..."

He swallowed and went to her side and his tone was softer, "I'm not abandoning you...you are at my parents villa...I've left you enough expense for you and Sam to stay and finish the holiday...but I'm going out of my mind here...I need to see her, don't you understand that?"

Rebecca could feel the warm breeze in her hair from where she stood at the balcony overlooking the sea, "be with her...because lets face it...you never left her...", she said curtly.

Charles scratched his head, then put his case to the marble floor, "I'm sorry...now I'm going to find Sam..."

...

Sam ran along the sand to him, he stooped and kissed his son on the forehead, "hey scamp...", he crouched down to his height, "daddy's going to have to go away..."

"You won't get hurt again?"

He shook his head, "It's my heart that's hurting at the moment...but...when you get home I promise I'll make it up to you, do you understand me?"

The boy shook his head.

"good lad...", he stood up and ruffled Sam's hair, "see you soon...", he turned his head and saw Rebecca watching him, she folded her arms as if to say 'if you are going just go'.

He approached her and swallowed, "I'll see him when you two get back..."

As he went to walk off Rebecca through in a, "If I allow you to..."

He closed his eyes and fighting back the retaliation, he walked off up the steps back to the Villa.

XXX LONDON

Belinda held Molly's hand and smiled through her tears, "god you must be so fed up of hearing my voice Moll...I'm surprized you haven't woken up just to say shut your cakehole...I do go on dont I..."

She swallowed, "I just want you to wake up Moll...Your dad can't handle this, he's in the pub as per...and your Nan is left to deal with the kids...blimey I hate to see what wreck shes in, a"

She looked at the apparatus that was in her mouth, "You look like you are gonna be going on some expedition into space or somemink..."

She looked around trhe room, "I dont know what else to do Molls...I've called that young man of yours...Charles is it...cant get over you being all hearty over someone called Charles...he seems nice...wot I've seen of him when he came over those couple of times..."

"He's well worried about you Molls...I'm sure he'll be here soon for ya...just fought it might me now that's all...maybe he's just got held up, a..."

Molly was motionless.

Belinda shrugged, "that friend of yours...that Mary...she was asking after ya...she saw it on the news...we all'ave"

She put her hand to her mouth, she was slowly losing it again, "Please Moll...please wake up, I dont know how long I can do this..."

XXX

Dave Dawes sunk down another pint at the bar.

"You sure you had enough? How's Molly doing? Everybody's been asking...?"

"Another pint..."

"I don't think so Mr Dawes...I think you best come back with me back to the hospital, don't you?"

Dave turned and saw Charles standing there in the pub doorway, Dave frowned.

"Your wife told me where you would be...she said that you are spending all your time in here when you should be at Molly's side..."

"What's the point..."

Charles went to his side up at the bar, "what's the point? The point is she will want to see you when she wakes up"

"She might not wake up...the doctors have said"

This news hit Charles harder than he thought, "Is it that bad? I've only just got back from Tenerife..."

Dave went to grab the beer glass, Charles took it from him and pulled him off the bar stool, "I haven't got time for this Mr Dawes, I insist we go now..."

XXX

Charles looked on at Molly through the window of Intensive Care. His hands spread eagled on the glass.

Belinda turned, "fanks for fetching Dave...I kept on telling him he should be here...in case she woke up"

He nodded.

"How long has she been in a coma now...?"

"6 days"

His eyes met hers.

"But she will be okay...my girls a fighter...she wouldn't have joined the Army otherwise..."

He smiled at her then faced Molly again.

XXX

Charles held her hand and looked at her, "Now then Dawes...what can I say...look at you, lying there when there is so much to be done...this is an order Dawes...I want you to wake up and clear out that inventory cupboard, it's a complete shambles, do you hear me Dawes...?"

She was still.

"Come on, come on...you don't want the rest of the platoon to think you are lazy, do you...having to carry you all the time...a bad apple that will rot the rest of the platoon? You are better than that Dawes...so you best wake yourself up...now"

Her fingers moved in his hands.

"That's it Dawes...you've had enough sleep time now...it's time to do the task in hand please..."

Belinda watched from the doorway and put her hands to her mouth in total shock, as she realised that Molly was waking up.

Molly's eyes flickered. Charles reached out and brushed her cheeks with the back of his hand.

She opened her eyes. He looked back at her. They started at each other and he squeezed his hand on hers.

She blinked.

He smiled as they understood one another.

As the Medics flooded the room, Charles stood back with his hands to his mouth. He closed his eyes squeezing out the threatening tears of relief.

Belinda was at his side looking up to him, "she was waiting for ya...that's all...she was waiting for you to come to her...", she said.

Charles nodded his head and turned back to the medics, Molly was moving her head slightly. He cleared his throat and turned, "best let them see to her...we can come back when they let us..."

With parting look back to Molly, he led Belinda out of the room.

XXX

3 DAYS LATER...

"...and they said that this group have been targeting soldiers and that...right saddos..."

Charles cleared his throat as he stroked her ear, "did they say anything else...?"

She looked at him, "you know don't you?...with the extent of injuries I have...they discharged me from the army..."

Charles sat on the seat holding Molly's hand listening intently from where she laid on the bed, " they say I won't be up to fitness no more...they'd be right I'd expect..."

"You just need to get better...stronger"

"But wot will I do now? Wot is there left for me to do..."

Charles hinted a smile for her and raised his eyebrow, "you could be a housewife..."

It was still very painful to laugh, but Molly put up with it as she giggled, "wot and be like my mother leaving clumps of disgusting Marmite all over the windowsill..."

"No...but you could be _my _housewife..."

She met his gaze as she realised what the meaning behind that was. She smiled, and he leaned in to kiss her, but they were interrupted by Belinda and Dave coming into the ward.

"Hiya...only us...how are you feeling today then...?"

Molly rolled her head, "a lot better fanks...well...till I see your ugly mugs"

"Charming"

Whilst Belinda fussed over her daughter, Dave took Charles to one side, "I just wanted to thank you...for making me see sense and getting me out of that pub and that...I was...well...I feel like a prize pranny for staying away"

Charles shrugged, "It was hard for you, I understand that...but just for the record...I _do have_ your blessing, I mean last time you were abit unsure whether you wanted to see your daughter marry someone who is abit of a toff..."

Dave nodded, "well that was then...yeah...", he glanced back at Molly chatting with her mother, "...yeah, you do"

_**CHRISTMAS**_

The door bell chimed on Christmas night. The fairy lights tarted up the hall a treat as Charles strode up the hallway and pulled open the door. Molly was sitting there in her wheelchair wrapped up in a blanket and a woolly hat.

"Missed me...?"

Charles looked down at her with his glass of sherry in his grasp and wearing a stupid Christmas jumper with a reindeer on the front of it.

He smiled at her, that silly grin.

"The rest of the tribe are in the car if that's all right..."

Charles widened the door and nodded his head to say come in, she wheeled herself in over the step, his eyes never leaving her...well...not till the foghorn that was Nan shouted out, "Gor blimey init posh round here!"

Belinda and Dave got out of the cab and Dave paid the driver. Charles stood aside as they all strode inside.

For a moment he looked outside the door as the cab slowly pulled away and it started to Snow...then he shut the door for the warmth inside...

_**THE END.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

COMMENTS WOULD BE GREAT SEEING THIS IS THE LAST!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

STORY NOTES: Molly is not paralysed, it is just a bit early for her to be walking about. Timeline wise, it maybe a little too soon for the extend of Molly's injuries, but it's probably about 6 weeks from her accident to the very last scene...but hey, this is fiction and it wouldn't be the same if it was February or something!

FROM ME: Thank you so much for reading my. For ALL of you that have faved me and put me on their alert list is great...72 the last time I looked...it's frightening!

And for those of you who are members and guests as well who have left reviews and comments...yes there was a few that didn't like the story or it might just be me...but for all of you who I've put through the mill with this story thank you for seeing it through 'till the end.

I always write love will always win out when sometimes it can be so bleak and looks like it will go the other way...that's just me!

AGAIN thank you and happy reading because there are some really good story's on here that I will be reading too...so much to catch up on!

Loving you all...M


End file.
